Love of a Lifetime
by spiritraven
Summary: Severus Snape begins a new life thinks to the help of Albus Dumbledore. This story is nothing like my other fic 'A New Life'. xover with Harry Potter. This is a yaoi fiction and will have mpreg. Pairings so far are Sesshoumaru/Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love of a Lifetime**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them.**

**Warnings: This is a crossover and is very AU. The Seventh book did happened, but Severus Snape wasn't killed he survived the bite. The Epilogue also didn't happen. There will be mistakes because I don't have a beta and this is a slash/yaoi fic.**

**Chapter One:**

Severus Snape stared at the package and letter in his hand not knowing if he wanted to open them or not. They came from Albus Dumbledore the wizard he thought of as a father. Because of Albus and the pensive he left behind in his office Severus was saved from going to Azkaban. It didn't change the fact that Severus killed the man he saw as a father and it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Severus knew Albus was already dying and would have died only days later after the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts. Still that knowledge didn't change the way he felt on the matter. If the Headmaster wasn't killed by him then Draco and his family would have been murdered by the Dark Lord and so would have Severus for failing his mission. Albus being killed saved the Malfoy family and himself. Though Severus couldn't understand how saving a bunch of Death Eaters solve anything. Severus wished he would have died from the attack from Voldemort's pet snake it would have saved so much heartache, but no Potter had to play the hero once again and save his life. Severus was a hated man and he wasn't able to leave his cottage in fear of someone trying to kill him. The only people who even cared about him were Minerva the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and Harry Potter himself. They knew he had no choice in what he did to Albus and so they didn't hate him. No it was much worst then that, they pitied him. And that was what Severus Snape hated more then anything and that was pity. He rather have everyone hate him. At least Severus knew how to deal with hate. He has been hated all of his life so it was nothing new.

"Might as well get this over with." Severus mumbled under his breath as he opened the letter addressed to him from Dumbledore. Knowing the former Headmaster as well as he did there was no telling what was written in the letter. Severus knew it would be better to get this out of the way and try to get on with his life.

**My Dearest Friend**

**I know you blame yourself from my death Severus, but I do hope I'm wrong for once and you understand why I did what I did. There was no saving me my dear boy it was my time and I didn't regret it at all. At least my death saved your life Severus and that of young Mister Malfoy. Young Draco didn't need the weight of my death on his shoulders since the poor lad had enough to deal with as it was and I knew you were strong enough to do what needed to be done. I thought of everything and though I have hope in wizardry kind that they would forgive you I knew that wasn't about to happened so I came up with something to help you. The package which came with this letter holds a potion called simply 'Second Chance' it's a very old potion that hasn't been used in hundreds of years. The potion was created by Merlin himself and only a few wizards during the last hundred years knew how to make it. I'm proud to say that I'm the last to know how to make this powerful potion and I make it for Severus. Once you drink this potion it will change everything from your looks and everything else. The job of this potion is to grant the drinker a second chance at being happy. I will not lie to you Severus the potion could make you a muggle if it believes you will have a better chance at happiness that way. I even heard stories of the drinker being sent to the future or even into the past. No one really knows how the potion really works. They only know that it does work and for the better of the person that drinks it. Severus I have done you wrong my dear boy and I want to make it right. You are like a son to me and I want more than anything for you to be happy. All of your life Severus you have been hurt and hated for things you had no control over. Let me do this for you Severus. The choice is yours to make Severus. I know you will do what is right for you.**

**Your Friend from Life and Beyond,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Seveus chuckled despite himself as he looked down at the package in his hand. Albus had thought of everything and even at the end he had Severus' best interest in mind. He tore open the package and pulled out a crystal vial filled with a blue liquid that seemed to glow. It was hard to believe that such a potion could change so much. Severus heard of the 'Second Chance' potion since he was a Potion Master, but it was more of a myth then anything. Many Potion Masters have tried to recreate the 'Second Chance' potion with no luck. Severus always ignored the legend believing it to be nothing more than muggle fairy tells. And once again Albus Dumbledore proved him wrong. No came the part to either drink the potion or toss it in the trash. It was his choice to make and Severus believed he didn't deserve a second chance at life. He has done too many evil things in his life and if anyone needed the potion it should be Harry Potter. The boy lost most of his childhood because of a crazy wizard bent on killing him. Severus was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a face appear in his fireplace. It was none other then the Boy Who Saved The World.

"I know what your thinking Professor Snape and I'm here to tell you no." A grin appeared on Harry's face as he walked through the fire into Snape's sitting room. He held up the parchment in his hand. "I received a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore after his will was read. He told me about the 'Second Chance' potion and that he gave it too you. He also told me you might to try to give it too me." Harry's smile was sad as he looked at his tired and war weary former Professor. "I don't need the potion Professor. I am happy with my life."

"You had a mad man after you most of your life Potter." Severus said through gritted yellow teeth. "How can you be happy?"

Harry sighed; he sat down next to Snape knowing the man didn't understand. "Because I have people who love me, sir. I have Ron and Hermione who have been with me every step of the way during this war. I have the Weasley family whom took me in and treated me like one of their own. And I don't think Mrs. Weasley could stand losing another child to this soon. She sees me as a son and she has lost so much already." Harry could see understanding showing in the former Professor's black eyes. "I am happy, very happy with my life and now with the Dark Lord gone forever I can start planning my future. You never had a future to plan for because yours were planned by Headmaster Dumbledore. You never had a choice in your life because your life was already planned. With this potion sir, you now have the right to plan your own future and live your life the way you see fit."

Damn Potter and his way of talking him out of his idea. Severus glared at the brat wishing he could curse him. It was lucky for him that Severus didn't have his wand with him at the moment. And curse Dumbledore for reading him like a book. That old wizard knew what he planned to do with the potion and decided to send a letter to Potter to warn the brat. "Dumbledore always did like getting in my business."

"The Headmaster only wanted what was best for you sir. He truly did love you." Harry smiled knowing Snape would take the potion. He couldn't say he was going to miss his former Professor since they never did get along, but Harry wished him luck in his new life. "I best be on my way I promised Ron I would have dinner with him and his family."

"Then be on your way brat." Severus snapped not looking when Potter left his home he had his eyes on the small vial in his hand. "Once again Albus you win. Not even in death can I beat you." Severus pulled the stopper out of the vial and tossed the potion back surprised at the sweet flavor of the potion. Most of the potions he made tasted nothing like this, but then again he didn't care how it tasted as long as it worked.

Severus then wished he hadn't taken the potion when the worst pain he has never felt before attacked his body. He was tortured by every curse known to wizard kind. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a pair of amber colored eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love of a Lifetime**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them.**

**Warnings: This is a crossover and is very AU. The Seventh book did happened, but Severus Snape wasn't killed he survived the bite. The Epilogue also didn't happen. There will be mistakes because I don't have a beta and this is a slash/yaoi fic.**

**Chapter Two:**

Severus groaned as he opened his eyes feeling like he was ran over by a herd of hippogriffs. Slowly he pulled himself up until he was on his feet and took a look around. It was a cottage just not the cottage he was used too because he didn't see his desk or any of his books. From the new memories given to him from the potion Dumbledore made for him Severus was sent back to the Feudal Era in Japan's history. The cottage was nice more nicer then the one he lived at in England. There were selves filled with potion ingredients and scrolls. Severus was still a Potion Master and he still had his magic because his wand was on the table next to his caldron. Severus saw a mirror next to his futon and went to see how much his looks changed. Since he was in Japan he figured they changed his race at least. Once Severus looked in the mirror surprise was the only thing that came to mind. Not only did the potion change his race Severus wasn't even human anymore. Severus sorted through his new memories and found what he needed. He was now a black dog demon a submissive with the same silky black hair that went past his waist this time. Severus preferred it shoulder length since he was easier to keep out of his way when he was working. This hair was going to be nothing, but a pain in his arse when he brewed his potions.

Severus' eyes were a dark purple that took getting used too and the fact that he looked like a girl with the figure he was given. A Veela wouldn't have anything on him. Then there were the markings on his face and hands and Severus was sure they were on other parts of his body if he looked. He had a purple sun on his forehead with two black strips on his cheekbones. Severus also had two black marks on each of wrists. The clothes that covered his body were very different from the black robes he was used too. Severus wore a black kimono with pink sakura blossoms and he went barefoot.

"If only Black could see me now." Severus chuckled darkly as he thought of the mutt. The dog would try to take both men and women to bed there was no hiding the fact that the man was what American muggles called a player. Black would have hit on him in no time. Severus couldn't hide the fact that he looked more like a female than a male. Still he liked the way he looked it was better then the yellow teeth and greasy hair Severus was known for back in Hogwarts. Severus knew some of the nicknames his students called him behind his back. Greasy git was one of the nicer ones and the worst couldn't be said around polite company. "Time for dinner." Severus told himself when his stomach growled. He was going have to stop talking to himself. One would think he was insane.

The forest around his cottage was beautiful as was the small hot spring not far from his home. Severus at least didn't have to worry about taking a hot bath. Sure he could use magic, but a hot spring was so much better. Severus knew even though the place seemed peaceful he needed to be on his guard. There were other demons around and some of them not so nice. From his memories Severus knew this time was full of demons and they lived in full site of everyone. In the time Severus was from the Wizardry and Demon worlds hid themselves from muggles. Severus has never met a demon though he knew Dumbledore knew a few powerful ones back in Japan. He had to be careful because even if he had the memories on how to use his demonic powers Severus never used them in reality. Severus also had a reason to believe his magic wouldn't always protect him here. He was going to have to train himself in case anything ever happened. Severus would worry about that later for now he was hungry so it was time to find something to eat. He has never hunted before, but there was a first time for everything. The forest was full of game and even if he was very hungry Severus knew there was no way he would be able to catch a dear or another bigger animal. Sooner or later Severus was going to have to try, but right now a rabbit should be able to fill him up. How hard could it be to catch a rabbit?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody rabbit!" Severus snarled and glared at the rabbit that was laughing at him from its home in the ground. He has been chasing that rabbit for an hour now with no luck. Severus was hungry, cold, and because of that bloody animal he was muddy from head to foot. "When I get my hands on you I'm not only going to eat you I'm going to use the rest of you as potion ingredients."

If anything the rabbit grinned and hid even further in its hole in the ground. Severus cursed under his breath and wondered if using that potion was worth it? He couldn't even catch anything to eat, but maybe he could find some berries somewhere. Severus knew he couldn't live off berries the rest of his life. He was going to have to learn to hunt.

"Do you need any help?" A laughing voice came from behind Severus causing him to jump. He should have been able to hear someone come up behind him using his new stronger senses. Severus was going to have to keep better control of himself.

"I'm having some hunting problems." Severus turned around to see who was talking to him and was surprised at what he saw. It was a small human girl no older then 8 years old. Her face was covered in dirt as was her small kimono and yet she had a big smile on her face. Surely this child knew it wasn't smart to talk to a strange demon? Where were her parents? "Are you lost?"

"No, Rin is hiding from Jaken-sama." The newly named Rin grinned even wider if that was possible. "Rin's name is Rin what is yours pretty lady?"

Severus felt his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. Even covered in mud he still looked like a woman. "For your information young lady I am a man and my name is Severus Snape. However you may call me Snape."

"Snape-sama is dirty." The little pixie giggled behind her hand. "If Snape-sama wants to clean up I can get some fish for you."

"Shouldn't you go back to your Jaken-sama? I'm sure he's worried about you." Severus was very hungry and wanted to take her up on her offer however it was getting dark and a child shouldn't be out on her own. It was too dangerous and Severus didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Jaken-sama yelled at Rin and wouldn't help Rin find food." Rin pouted cutely staring up at her new friend. "Rin ran away and found Snape-sama."

"Jaken-sama isn't your guardian?" Severus was worried surely this cheerful child had someone to look after her.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama takes care of Rin, but Sesshoumaru-sama had to go away on business leaving Rin with Jaken-sama." Rin cared about Jaken even if he was mean to her. "Sesshoumaru-sama will find Rin he always does and Jaken-sama will get punished for being mean to Rin."

Severus didn't like the sound of this 'Jaken-sama' and would let him know how he felt when he showed himself. As of right now he was hungry and he was sure so was Rin. "Very well you may get us some fish while I clean up and then we'll eat. I will be at my cottage past those trees. Will you be able to find it?"

"Hai, Rin will find after I get fish. Rin will be fast." Rin hugged her new friend causing some of the mud to rub off on her.

"Be careful, brat." Severus yelled after the child as she disappeared in the trees. He turned around and began his way home thinking about the young human girl and how she wasn't afraid of demons. She walked up to Severus believing he would help her. Severus knew he was going to have to ask Rin more questions and find out why she behaved this way. It could be dangerous for her to go up to some demon. The next time Rin might be some strange demon's dinner.

Severus was cleaned up by the time Rin made it back to the cottage. She was able to catch four large fish and was even dirtier then before. "I see you had a better time then I did."

"Rin was fast in catching fish." Rin was proud of herself as she handed the fish to the demon. Severus set the fish on a table near him and picked up his wand. He waved the wand saying a word under his breath. "Wow! Rin is clean. How did Snape-sama clean Rin?"

"Magic." Why lie to the child? This was the Feudal Era and the child has seen demons and no telling what else. What difference is magic? "I can do magic."

"Can Snape-sama show Rin more magic?" Rin asked with wide eyes.

"Perhaps later after we eat." Severus set the fish to cook and waved his wand once again having tea and a glass of pumpkin juice for Rin appear on his table. Rin clapped when she saw her friend do magic in front of her. "Have a seat the fish should be done soon."

After dinner Severus cleaned up the mess using magic and fixed Rin a place to sleep next to his bed. It was dark outside and there was no way he was letting a little girl sleep outside on her own. When Severus come across Jaken he was going use every dark curse he knew on the man. And Severus used to be a Death Eater so he knew quite a bit of them. During dinner Rin told him all about Jaken a small toad demon and her Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin didn't tell him what kind of demon Sesshoumaru was only that he was a Lord and very powerful. Severus didn't care how powerful Sesshoumaru was he still shouldn't have his ward in the hands of a demon like Jaken. One of these days Rin will end up dead because of the toad demon. At Hogwarts Severus was a Professor that acted like he hated children and in a way that was true. There were some children that he couldn't stand, but it had nothing to do with their age and has more to do with their stupidity. Severus even hoped that one day he would be able to have children of his own. There was no way a child of his would be stupid.

Severus pulled himself from his thoughts and turned his attention to the small girl sleeping soundly on her pallet. Severus was about to get ready for bed when he caught the scent of dirty skin ten minutes later someone began to beat on his door. Not wanting Rin to wake up Severus answered it wand in hand.

"I know that stupid human is here so give her to me." Severus looked down seeing a small toad like creature yell at him. This had to be the Jaken-sama the human girl talked about. "Did you hear me? Send Rin out here we need to leave now. Sesshoumaru-sama will arrive in a few days and she needs to be with me."

Severus narrowed his purple eyes at the annoying little creature. How could any demon put up with this creature's smell and his annoying voice? Severus would have gotten rid of him a long time ago. "Rin is a sleep she's going no where tonight."

"Who do you think you are?" Jaken yelled at the stupid demon. He must have a death wish. Sesshoumaru-sama will have no trouble killing this rude dog. "Do you know whom you're talking too?"

"A toad?" Severus sneered at the small demon. It worked on his students back in Hogwarts and seemed to work on toad demons as well. "Tell your Sesshoumaru-sama where he can find Rin. I will not have you wake her up." Severus slammed the door on the toad hearing a squeak. Not caring about what could happen tomorrow. He just wanted to sleep everything else could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Love of a Lifetime**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them.**

**Warnings: This is a crossover and is very AU. The Seventh book did happened, but Severus Snape wasn't killed he survived the bite. The Epilogue also didn't happen. There will be mistakes because I don't have a beta and this is a slash/yaoi fic.**

**Chapter Three:**

It has been four days since Rin came to stay with him. Severus would never admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed having company. Sure a few humans would come to buy potions or the miko Kaede would stop by, but it wasn't the same. Rin was a smart child that knew how to survive off the land since she was around five years old. Sesshoumaru saved her life and took her as his ward and she's been with him ever since. Severus was able to learn how to hunt with Rin's help and he was grateful no matter how embarrassing it was to have a small human girl as his teacher. Today with Rin's help of course Severus hunted down a dear and was able to skin it without magic. He needed to learn to do some things without relying on magic. Demons were faster then humans and wizards they would be able to break his wand without to much trouble. Severus had his own claws and demonic powers. From training on his own the last two days he was able to figure out some of his new gifts. Severus was able to use an acid whip the color of purple. Rin told him her Sesshoumaru-sama also had an acid whip only he's was a green color and she seen him cut lesser demons in half. He was also able to use his powers to create a cloud to fly on. Severus didn't think he was able to use the same thing. He tried without any luck so he gave up for now. Severus also learned that he could turn into a huge dog with glowing red eye and black fur. He also had a smaller version that was the same size as Rin. She really enjoyed that version because she could ride on him when they go looking for new plants to use in his potions. Severus met Rin's other four legged friend a two headed dragon by the name of An Un. He was overjoyed to meet Rin's new friend because now she rode on him and Severus didn't have to change his form.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will come for me today." Rin said with a giggle as she helped Severus cut up the dear to make stew. "An Un told me they sense him coming."

"Are you sure?" Severus frowned as he thought about the other demon. He didn't like the thought of Rin leaving him, but knew the girl missed her Sesshoumaru-sama. Severus didn't have any friends even when he was still in England. Rin became a good friend to him and he didn't want to lose that not now.

"Hai." Rin was a little sad knowing she was going to have to leave her Snape-sama. Snape-sama was so nice to her and was a much better friend then Jaken-sama.

Severus caught the scent of dirty skin and fear in the air and knew it was Jaken on his way here. There was another scent with that of Jaken's only this one was of power with the hint of lavender. This scent was pure Alpha and it wanted Severus to bask in it, to submit to it. Ha, that was never going to happen because Severus wouldn't allow it. For years he had two Masters that controlled his every move and this time Severus wasn't going to let it happen again. Severus didn't care if he was a submissive demon he was still male and would be no one's bitch. "Jaken is on his way here and he isn't alone."

"Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama will allow Snape-sama to come with us?" Rin's voice was full of hope. She loved her Sesshoumaru-sama and her Snape-sama and didn't want to lose either one of them.

"This is my home Rin and I'm sure your Sesshoumaru-sama is very angry at me." Severus could only guess what that disgusting toad told his Master. If Jaken had his way Severus would lay dead at his feet. Severus was going to have to wait and see. If this Sesshoumaru was as smart and brave as Rin said he was then he wouldn't believe everything that little toad told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken as the toad went on and one about the dirty dog that took Rin and threaten his life. Of course the Lord of the Western Lands didn't believe a word of it knowing Jaken as well as he did the toad lost Rin and was trying to keep from being punished. Sesshoumaru was able to scent the other dog demon and for once in his long life he was taken by surprise. Rin's new friend was an unmated submissive demon. In canine demons there were three types of males you have your Alphas, Betas, and your omegas the submissives. Sesshoumaru was an Alpha as was that idiotic wolf prince Kouga. The rejects that followed Kouga were betas the warriors of the pack though you really couldn't call those two warriors. Inuyasha even if he was a hanyou was a submissive and his instincts will show themselves during his first heat. From the scent of this new dog demon he too has yet to go through his first heat. Rin's companion smelled of omega, roses, and magic. This demon was a magic user which was very rare in canine demons. It happens only rarely, but this submissive was indeed very rare.

"Jaken." It took only one word to shut the toad up. Jaken wouldn't dare disobey his Master. Sesshoumaru was a cold hearted and cruel demon even if he did care about a small human girl. Jaken wasn't about to risk his life. "Tell me about this dirty dog?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama there isn't much to tell." Jaken didn't want his Lord interested in this other dog demon. It was bad enough to he had to watch over a stupid human.

Sesshoumaru said nothing sending his servant a cold stare causing Jaken to shiver in fear. "Tell me what you do know."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken wasn't a fool he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood for games. "Rin calls him Snape-sama which I believe is a title I do know it's not his given name. I've heard others that go to him for potions call him Severus-san. He is a magic user and makes potions for all types of illnesses. The humans near by allow him to be among them because of his skill. The miko in the village even comes to him when she needs help with certain plants."

"Has the omega come across Inuyasha or one of his humans?" The omega lived right there on the edge of Inuyasha's forest. It was a surprise that he hadn't come across the others as of yet.

"No, at least not when I have been around my Lord." Jaken has been spying on the dog and Rin seeing only a few humans and the miko.

"Stay, Jaken." Sesshoumaru took off at a run leaving a squawking Jaken behind. He wanted to see this new submissive and didn't want to wait for Jaken. Sesshoumaru already passed into Inuyasha's forest and caught the scents of his brother and his humans. He wouldn't have much time until Inuyasha found him so Sesshoumaru would have to hurry his business with Rin's new friend. Sesshoumaru could sense his brother's heat was almost upon him. Inuyasha would put up a fight, but the hanyou would have no choice then to go with him. Sesshoumaru would do his duty as older brother as was demanded by his father. He would make sure Inuyasha's future mate was worthy of being a part of his family. The hanyou would shame the great name of their father no more.

Severus walked out of his cottage ordering Rin to stay inside. He was in time to see a white blur appear in front of him knowing it was none other then Sesshoumaru. Severus was impressed by what he saw and understood why Rin respected this demon so much. Sesshoumaru was not only beautiful and powerful he knew his own worth. The demon's amber glaze was cold and there was no emotion in his eyes or on his face. In a way Sesshoumaru reminded him of Lucius Malfoy. Both of them were cold as ice and beautiful and that was all they had in common. Severus didn't believe Sesshoumaru would bow to anyone not like Lucius bowing to the Dark Lord. No one would be this demon's master. "You must be Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin has been waiting for you."

"And you are Snape?" Sesshoumaru was amazed even if it didn't show. He was a Lord and didn't show emotion in public it was a weakness. Snape wasn't only an omega he was also a topaz dog. The Topaz Dog demons were very rare and Sesshoumaru only knew of four still alive. All four of them are betas and they are part of his pack. Sesshoumaru was a silver dog and to make his pack stronger he took the Topaz dogs in. Topaz dog demons were powerful not as powerful as the silver, but they were will respected. Some of them were born as magic users. Now it wasn't so surprising that Snape could use magic. "Where is Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin appeared out of nowhere attaching herself to Sesshoumaru's leg. "Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken was mean to Rin and Snape-sama took Rin in and showed me magic. Can Snape-sama come with us Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"We'll see Rin." Not once did Sesshoumaru take his eyes off of Snape. "We are about to have company."

"It's Inuyasha and his human friends. Kaede has told me about them on her visits." Kaede told Severus that Inuyasha has a temper and to be careful. Inuyasha was the type to attack first and ask questions later. Of course she would try and talk to the hanyou and Severus knew that wouldn't do much good.

Thirty seconds later appeared the great Inuyasha himself his face as red as the clothes he was wearing. Severus wasn't really impressed by what he saw. Severus could see magic around the necklace Inuyasha wore around his neck and it was linked to the girl riding on his back. Severus studied the young girl paying attention to what she was wearing. This girl was from the future he could sense it as clear as day. She couldn't be a witch and even with a time turner there was no way she could have gotten this far in the past. Severus was going to have to find out how she got here. "It's rude to invite yourself to someone's home."

"Shut up I'm not here for you." Kaede told him to leave the black haired demon alone. She told Inuyasha that he was a friend and has caused no harm to anyone. Inuyasha didn't believe a word of it and would deal with him later on right now his attention was on Sesshoumaru. "Why are you here bastard?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business little brother." Sesshoumaru had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha was getting ready to attack and Sesshoumaru was ready for him.

Severus saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru getting ready to attack one another and narrowed his eyes. Both brothers were very powerful and he knew if they started to fight his home could be destroyed. "If you must fight can't you do it elsewhere and not destroy my home."

"Inuyasha stop it Sesshoumaru hasn't done anything wrong." The girl on Inuyasha's back yelled. "Or at least let me down before you attack."

"Inuyasha please listen to Kagome." The monk said his eyes on Severus making him nervous. Severus was never scared easily, but something about that monk got to him.

"Heh, whatever." Inuyasha backed away from Sesshoumaru not taking his eyes off of the taller demon. "And who the hell are you?"

"I believe that's none of your business." Severus snarled his eyes flashing red. "If you're finish making an idiot of yourself then please leaves."

"Please forgive Inuyasha." The girl begged after Inuyasha let her down. "My name is Kagome and we're friends of Kaede the village miko."

Severus looked at the rest of the humans raising an eyebrow. "And you are?" By Merlin he just sounded like that know it all Hermione Granger.

"I'm Sango a demon slayer." The elder female said holding some type of large weapon on her back.

"Is it wise to say you're a demon slayer when you're in the company of so many demons?" Severus asked with his Potion Master's sneer on his face.

"Sango only hunts lower class demons that attack human villages." Kagome defended her friend.

Miroku stepped forward before a fight could be started. The black haired demon was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. If not for his voice Miroku would believe he was a female. "I am Miroku a humble monk."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Severus ignored the monk and turned his attention to the fur ball sitting on the monk's head. "Show yourself pup."

Shippo uncurled himself and looked at the submissive demon standing in front of him. His mother was an omega demon and was very beautiful. Shippo remembered his father telling him that omegas were the kindness demons you can come across. His father never came cross this omega or he would have changed his mind. The omega had a cruel sneer on his face and his purple eyes were full of distrust. "I'm Shippo."

"And where are you parents?" Surely these humans weren't raising a kitsune kit and a submissive at that without the help of another omega. Inuyasha wouldn't be much help of that Severus was sure. They wouldn't know how to raise the kit much less prepare it for what would come during its one hundred year birthday.

"Shippo's parents are dead." Kagome answered for Shippo not liking how Severus was staring at her. Kaede told her Severus Snape was a smart demon if a little rude and cold.

"I don't remember asking you." Severus said harshly turning his attention to the kit. "You have no other kitsune to raise you?"

"No, all of my family is dead." Shippo said softly playing with Miroku's hair.

Severus turned to Inuyasha and asked one question. "You do know the kit is an omega?"

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha didn't see how that was a problem.

Severus wondered how this hanyou lived as long as he did with that aptitude. "The kit needs to be raised by another submissive or he will turn out like you."

"What do you mean 'like me'?" Inuyasha became nervous when a smirk appeared on the other demons faces. "Sesshoumaru what does he mean?"

"Are you daft?" Severus said before Sesshoumaru could answer. He wanted to be the one to answer the hanyou. "You and I are both omega's and soon our heat will be upon us." Severus planned to use every spell he knew to lock himself up in his cottage when his heat got to him. No one was getting to him, he will be no one's bitch.

"I knew that." Inuyasha shrugged smirking at the taller demon knowing he wanted some kind of reaction. Snape looked upset when he didn't get one. "I plan to hide during my heat. I'm not going to be anyone's mate."

Kagome watched confused not understanding what they were talking about and it was getting her angry. "What are you talking about, Inuysha?"

"I'm an omega what you call a submissive demon." Inuyasha knew Kagome was going to be angry. "It means if I ever mate a male demon I can have children."

"But you're a boy." Kagome was shocked to say the least. Where she was from boys didn't have babies. It was weird and really freaked her out. "It's not normal.

"Perhaps not for you miko however it's normal for us." Sesshoumaru never cared about the miko that traveled with his brother. She smelled different and despite her age she acted younger then what she truly was and that confused him. Most human girls her age were married and had children or if they were mikos they were will trained and had a village under their care. They girl had nothing and she wasn't even that good of a miko. "It's been this way for us for thousand of years."

Kagome shook her head not wanting to believe it. "It's not normal and it's weird." She turned to face Inuyasha with wide eyes. "You don't plan to have children do you Inuyasha?"

"I would like to have pups one day either by a mate or by me." Inuyasha knew submissives never had a weaker mate, but he was different from most submissives. Inuyasha wasn't going to submit to anyone it just wasn't the way he did things.

"Kagome you need to understand that demons do things different from what we do." Sango stepped up to her friend knowing she was upset and she wanted to help her. Sango being a demon slayer was taught all about the demon world and knew how different they did things. "It's not strange to them because it's the way they do things. I'm sure our human ways are strange to some demons."

Inuyasha snorted, she had no idea. "Yeah, that's true."

Kagome shook her head she couldn't accept the fact that she could lose Inuyasha to another male. She loved him and always thought one day he would come with her to the future and live a good life. Kagome couldn't understand why she couldn't have things her way. "I'm going to Kaede's hut."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango watched Kagome leave with sad hearts. They knew what the miko felt for Inuyasha and Inuyasha knew they could never be together. He didn't want to lose her friendship though she was the first friend he had ever made besides Kikyou. Shippo sniffed and jumped off Miroku. "Inuyasha does that mean Kagome hates me too because I'm an omega?"

"Of course not the brat is confused she'll come around." Severus held out a chocolate frog to the small kit. He didn't know where most of the magical candy came from, but he found them in a cabinet in his cottage. They came in handy when he needed Rin to do something for him. If Potter ever found out he was helping a child willing he would never live it done. The evil Potion Master of Hogwarts having a heart? It just wasn't done. "This will make you feel better."

"Thank you." Kagome had always gave Shippo candy only this was different he was about to open it when Rin stopped him.

"Need to be ready the frog likes to jump." Rin smiled at the smaller boy. "Snape-sama said it's not a real frog its magic that makes it jump like one."

"Magic?" Shippo smiled and opened the box watching as the frog jumped out. Laughing he and Rin chased after it.

"Is it really magic?" Miroku had seen magic users before only nothing like the demon standing in front of him.

Severus ignored the monk and walked into his cottage slamming the door behind him. He had enough of visitors for one day. Inuyasha was angry at being ignored and wanted to break the door down and give that ass a piece of his mind. Sesshoumaru was amused to say the least. "I will be around little brother since your heat will start soon."

Inuyasha watched as his brother walked away knowing he wasn't the only reason Sesshoumaru was staying around. With one last look at the cottage he took off back to village followed by the others and a laughing Shippo. The kit was able to catch his chocalote frog.

**I like to thank eveyone who my fic one of their favorites, but please review I would like to hear for you. I'm also thinking about**

**making this fic a mpreg so please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: Love of a Lifetime**_

_**By: Spiritraven**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them.**_

_**book did happened, but Severus Snape wasn't killed he survived the bite. The Epilogue also didn't happen. There will be mistakes because I don't have a beta and this is a slash/yaoi fic.**_

_**Author's Notes: Today you're going to meet Katsuya my oc from A New Life. I also plan to bring one more oc from that fic into this one.**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

"_So what do you plan to do, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru raised a prefect brow as a taller demon walked out from the trees. Katsuya was Lord of the Northern Lands and the father to that idiotic wolf demon Kouga. It was hard to see how this graceful demon could be the father of such wild wolf demon, but it was true. Katsuya looked like his son only he dressed the same as Sesshoumaru though Katsuya preferred blue silk with a large black wolf howling in the back. He was a wise demon and had been friends with his father when he was still alive. "Inuyasha's heat is almost here and now you have a topaz to worry about. He's the one that will be hunted by every Alpha within a hundred miles."_

"_Of that I have no doubt." Sesshoumaru eyed the wolf demon wondering if Katsuya wanted the Topaz dog demon to himself. He had no life mate Kouga was the surprise that came after a one night stand with a wolf bitch. Sesshoumaru also wondered how Katsuya found out about Snape. He was very careful and making sure not outside demons learned about him. "Do you want him for yourself?"_

_Katsuya laughed and leaned against the tree next to the younger demon. "I'm not going to fight you for him, Sesshoumaru."_

"_And what makes you think I want him wolf?" Sesshoumaru said with narrowed eyes knowing Katsuya wasn't fooled in the least. The wolf Lord has known Sesshoumaru since he was a pup being the best friend of the great Inu no Taisho. _

_Katsuya smiled knowing the pup couldn't fool him since he knew Sesshoumaru just as well as he did his son Kouga. "I would have liked if Kouga would have paid more attention to Inuyasha then chasing the miko. However Kouga no matter how much I love the pup is an idiot and no matter what I say he still plans to mate the human." A smirk crossed the wolf's face making him look almost evil. "I decided I want Inuyasha for myself."_

_Sesshoumaru couldn't see a problem with Katsuya being a part of their family. The wolf demon was the Lord of the Northern Lands and with them as allies no one would dare threaten the Western Lands. Katsuya was old since he was born only a few days after Sesshoumaru's father and he was almost two thousand when he was killed, but age didn't count with demons since they could live forever. "Inuyasha is hard to handle."_

"_I've watched the pup from when he and my son fight." The grin never left Katsuya's face. "He'll make life interesting I'll give you that Sesshoumaru."_

"_The fact that he's a hanyou doesn't bother you?" Sesshoumaru might not care much about his brother, but he did have a duty to him. _

_Katsuya shrugged, he didn't care about Inuyasha's human blood and to tell the truth he never hated humans. He was even friends with a few. Taisho's human mate was a kind woman and they got along great. "I have my heir to my lands and though I would like more children their blood wouldn't bother me."_

"_Then you may have him." Sesshoumaru knew the wolf would have his hands full with Inuyasha. "The miko will give you problems."_

"_Yes, Ginta has told me the miko has feelings for Inuyasha." The thought was funny as if the miko ever had a chance to win Inuyasha. "It would be better if she gave her heart to Kouga. The pup really does love her and it didn't matter to him if I approved or not."_

"_And do you approve?" Sesshoumaru knew Katsuya had no problems with humans. _

"_No, I don't approve." Katsuya didn't hate humans and he didn't mind if his son did marry one it was Kagome he had a problem with and not her race. "The miko is too much like a child she isn't what my son needs in a mate and I hope Kouga will see that before it's too late."_

_Sesshoumaru doubted Kouga would ever figure that out by himself. "I'm on my way to visit my dear brother would you like to join me. I need to pick up my ward from her lessons with Snape."_

"_Yes, I would like to check up on Inuyasha and see this Snape-sama for myself." Katsuya knew he was in for an entertaining evening. "Shall we go?"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Severus was teaching Shippo and Rin their letters with Inuyasha watching them from a tree. Severus was surprised to see that Rin knew some of her letters and quite a bit of math. Sesshoumaru made sure his human ward was taught by Jaken. Shippo on the other hand didn't know anything and Severus had to start him from the beginning. The humans didn't teach Shippo anything and all the kit knew how to do was a few fox tricks taught to him by his father. "Shippo has a long way to go before he's caught up to Rin."_

"_I couldn't help him since I don't know my letters either." Inuyasha didn't have anyone to teach him and now he felt like he was too old to learn. "If I did I would have helped him. I don't know anything about kitsunes either so I couldn't teach him how to use his fox magic."_

"_If you like I can teach you your letters." What in Bloody Hell is wrong with him? Severus thought in horror as he willing offered to help someone. Severus did not do nice he did the complete opposite. It was the potion it had to be and knowing Dumbledore he was laughing himself silly in the underworld._

"_You will really?" Severus wanted to yell no however the he couldn't disappoint the hanyou not with that hopeful look on his face._

"_Yes, I can teach you with Shippo." It had to be the potion that made him act so nice to others. Or maybe it's the fact that he was now a submissive demon. Severus sighed as he knew his life would never be the same. He missed his dungeons and his dark cottage back in England where he was able to hide from the world._

"_Thank you." It hurt for Inuyasha to say that, but he was grateful that someone wanted to teach him how to read. All of his life he wanted to learn only nobody wanted to teach a hanyou._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Snape looks to be in pain." Katsuya chuckled as he saw the look of horror cross the dog demon's face as he offered Inuyasha how to read. It was easy enough to see from their hiding place._

"_Yes, I'm also surprised that he would bother to teach Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru knew it was mostly his fault as well. If he did as his father had wanted then Inuyasha would have been raised in the Western Castle. Sesshoumaru couldn't overcome his hatred for his little brother and maybe now he could right some of his wrong. Katsuya would look after Inuyasha and make sure he was happy. "It shows that Snape would make a good mother."_

"_And do you plan to be the father? " Katsuya loved to tease the Western Lord. He wasn't as cold as he liked others to believe._

_Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer he had other things to do like watch the other dog demon teach the children. Rin was very fond of Snape and even saw him as a mother though Sesshoumaru wondered how Snape would react if he known. Maybe he would tell the topaz in order to see his reaction. It would prove to be amusing at least. "And what do you think of Inuyasha?"_

"_He's grown to be a beautiful omega." Katsuya admitted with a silly grin on his face making him look more like his son. "With a little cleaning up and the right clothes he would be even more beautiful."_

"_Not the fur your son is so fond of?" Sesshoumaru couldn't stand the smell of the furs the wild wolf wears. He wondered why Katsuya allowed his son so much freedom._

"_It's a faze Kouga will grow out of it soon enough." Kouga was only eighty years old. Katsuya knew once the brat went through his first heat he will change for the better. Hopefully he would forget all about making the miko his future mate. "I remember when you were Kouga's age you also went through a faze. You used to smile and even laugh with others." Katsuya grinned knowing Sesshoumaru didn't like being reminded that he used to be a fun person. At least until his father died and the pup changed and not for the best._

"_That was a long time ago." Sesshoumaru remembered how happy he was in his youth. However things changed and so did he and now he would never be weak again. Sesshoumaru was about to say something when Katsuya tapped him on his shoulder._

"_That's one smart dog." Katsuya pointed out at Snape and how the demon was looking right at them no matter how good they were hiding. Katsuya knew for a fact that there was no scent and the trees hid them well enough and yet Snape still knew they were there. "He's very good."_

"_It's a gift." Severus appeared under the tree the wolf and dog Lords were hiding. "I used to be a teacher it's like a sixth sense to find those that hide." After teaching at Hogwarts as long as he had Severus learned how to catch students out of bed. The only ones he had a hard time catching was Potter and his shadows Granger and Weasley. "Sesshoumaru-sama I see you have a guest with you today."_

"_I'm Katsuya the Lord of the Northern Lands and father to Kouga." Katsuya grinned when Inuyasha over heard them talking. "It's an honor to meet you."_

"_I would say the same however I would be lying." Severus walked away sneering when he heard the wolf laugh behind him. Oh Katsuya knew he was going to have some much fun teasing the stiff dog demon._

_Katsuya patted Sesshoumaru on the back. "Oh Sesshoumaru you are going to have so much fun taming that one."_

_Sesshoumaru gave the wolf a small smirk knowing he was telling the truth. "So it seems."_

_Inuyasha heard everything and wanted to see Kouga's father for himself. The wolf was different from his son and much better looking. He looked like Kouga only more regal and not as annoying. "You're Kouga's father? I never saw you at the pack caves when we see Kouga."_

"_The brat wasn't born in a cave we live in a castle in the Northern Lands." Katsuya shook his head as he thinks about the idiot he called son. "Kouga is being a pain and wanted to live on his own with a few others. They'll get tired and come home one day soon."_

"_I thought Kouga was an adult." Inuyasha had no idea that Kouga was the son of the powerful Lord of the Northern Lands. He never met Katsuya, but he knew the wolf demon was important and was friends with his father. Not once would he have believed this powerful demon was the father of Kouga. Kouga was so rough and wild and Katsuya seemed wise and in control. Then again some demons had a hard time believing Inuyasha was the youngest son of the famous Dog Demon General._

"_If you don't mind I have students to teach." Severus said with harsh narrowed eyes as he stared at Sesshoumaru and his wolf demon friend. It didn't matter to the former Hogwarts Professor that these demons were very powerful and didn't take orders from others. They are at his home and getting in his way. "Please leave."_

"_Ah, can't Sesshoumaru-sama stay Snape-sama." A cute pout made its way to Rin's lips. "I want to show Sesshoumaru-sama what Rin learned today."_

"_You can show Sesshoumaru-sama some other time Rin." Severus didn't want the other dog demon around him. Sesshoumaru made him nervous and the closer he got to his heat the worst it got. "Class is almost over."_

"_That is why I am here Snape." Sesshoumaru made himself at home next to a tree to wait for Rin. "I am here to pick up my ward so we can find Jaken."_

"_You left the stupid toad behind bastard?" Inuyasha hated Jaken more then anything and if not for his brother he would have killed the toad a long time ago._

"_Jaken might be hard to deal with however he is useful to me." And may Kame help him when Sesshoumaru no longer had use for the toad. "I've decided on who will be your mate, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha turned so face that he almost hit the floor face first. Did he hear Sesshoumaru right? Did the bastard say he found Inuyasha a mate? "I can find my own mate, Sesshoumaru."_

"_I promised father I would help you find a worthy mate and the miko is not worthy." Sesshoumaru would never allow that human to become a part of his blood. He would kill her face no matter how upset Inuyasha gets._

"_I don't want Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled ignoring when Snape glared at him for upsetting the kids. "I don't want any mate!"_

_Katsuya wrapped both arms around the angry hanyou and forced him to sit on his lap. "Calm down Inuyasha."_

"_Let me go bastard!" Inuyasha wanted to show Sesshoumaru about how he felt about his plans by shoving tetsuaiga(sp) right through his heart. _

"_Inuyasha I can promise you that I won't take away your freedom." Katsuya forced Inuyasha to keep still so he could speak. "I will take care of you and any pups you have."_

_Inuyasha was in shock that he froze in place. Not only did Sesshoumaru pick out a mate for him it was Kouga's father. A part of Inuyasha thought it would be funny to see the look on the wolf's face when he found out he was going to be his new 'mommy'. The other part wanted to run away and hide. "You're going to be my mate?"_

"_You could do worst." Severus said ending classes with the kids then pulling Inuyasha from Katsuya's lap. "Or perhaps not." _

_Katsuya grinned and leaned against the tree behind him. "I can promise you dog that I'm a good catch."_

"_You are nothing then an old perverted demon." Severus said pulling Inuyasha into his cottage behind him. "Be on time tomorrow for classes Shippo and you too Rin."_

"_Hai, Snape-sama." Both kids said as the door slammed shut._

"_I think that's all for today, Sesshoumaru." Katsuya said eyeing the door wondering what Snape would do to him if he knocked. _

_Sesshoumaru nodded knowing he wouldn't see the topaz dog demon for the rest of the day. "One day he will not be able to hide in his cottage. I will make sure of it."_

_**So what do you guys think about my fic so far. I've decided this will be an mpreg fic and I have more surprises coming. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Please review guys I want to know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Love of a Lifetime**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them.**

**Warnings: This is a crossover and is very AU. The Seventh book did happened, but Severus Snape wasn't killed **

**he survived the bite. The Epilogue also didn't happen. There will be mistakes because I don't have a beta and this**

** is a slash/yaoi fic.**

**Chapter Five:**

Two of Sesshoumaru's topaz dog demons appeared before him. Snape's scent along with Inuyasha's were getting stronger and Sesshoumaru knew it would be better to have at least two other guards to help keep the lower demons away. These two were his best guards and one of them was able to use magic and he wouldn't have any trouble keeping them from Snape and Inuyasha since they were a mated pair. Mitsuya has been with him since Sesshoumaru's father found the pup beside his dead mother. Inu no Taisho raised Mitsuya along with his son together and there is no one Sesshoumaru trusted more then the topaz dog. Mitsuya's mate has been with them around twenty years and Sesshoumaru still didn't know what to think about the demon. He was loud, disrespectful, and an annoyance he could do without. The reason he still lived was because he was the mate of Sesshoumaru's best friend. The demon knew it too and pushed Sesshoumaru as far as he could without getting in trouble with his mate or killed by the Taiyoukai.

"It took you long enough." Sesshoumaru hated to wait and he has been waiting for these two for over a day. "What took you so long?"

"We had some trouble on the way my Lord." Mitsuya answered as he smiled at the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru appeared cold and harsh, but Mitsuya knew different having been raised with the demon. He had a heart and he did care he just hid his emotions well. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You wanted us to act as bodyguards to a new topaz dog?" Mitsuya mate answered with surprise in his voice. Sesshoumaru couldn't blame him since they were supposed to be the last of the topaz dog demons and now another showed up.

"Yes, he's at the cottage at the end of the forest go now and watch over him." Sesshoumaru ordered. "I want a report from Mitsuya over the Western Lands."

Mitsuya gave his mate a gentle kiss knowing the former human didn't like to be ordered around by Sesshoumaru. Even after the few years he lived with them the other demon had trouble getting used to the Taiyoukai. "Go on love I'll catch up." Mitsuya watched with a smile as his smaller mate ran off knowing he didn't want to leave at all. "Give him time."

"It's been years and he still has trouble following my orders." Sesshoumaru turned his mind from Mitsuya's mate unto the matters of his lands.

"There are no classes today is there a reason why you're here?" Severus asked harshly as Inuyasha lay against a tree not far from him. He wanted a quiet day without the children to just tend his garden. Rin and Shippo were in the village being watched by Jaken and the slayer Sango. "Did you have a fight with your miko?"

"Kagome doesn't want me around right now and I like giving you hell." Inuyasha grinned knowing how much it would piss off the other omega. "And my scent is getting worst so I thought it would be better over here with you since your magic is keeping your scent from leaving this area."

"Has demons already been giving you trouble?" Severus placed a spell over his cottage and garden to keep his scent from leaving. The only demons who knew he was going into heat were Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and the wolf demon Katsuya. Katsuya he didn't need to worry about because the wolf wanted Inuyasha and not him and as of yet Sesshoumaru has made a move towards him. Severus was relieved, but upset at the same time. How could Sesshoumaru resist him when other demons would be mad with lust by now?

"Just that damn stupid wolf, but other then him no." Inuyasha would bet Katsuya and Sesshoumaru had something to do with that and he knew Sango had to kill a few lower class demons that tried to get into the village to find him. "Everything was good."

"I give it two to three days until we reach full heat." And oh did Severus hate that idea knowing he wouldn't be in control of his body or mind. Severus had a plan ready for when this happen. "You may stay with me when this happens."

"Why are you being so nice?" Inuyasha watched the full blooded dog demon with narrowed eyes. With Katsuya and Sesshoumaru around he didn't have to worry about other demons getting to him.

"Do you want to be the mate of Katsuya?" Severus asked simply. "That will happen if you give in to your heat. I will have wards up to keep us from leaving and from others getting in until our heat is past."

"Do you really believe it will be that easy?" Inuyasha didn't think so because you can't win over nature no matter how hard you try. And Inuyasha planned to fight with everything he had in order to win.

"I've never been through heat so I can't tell you how hard it will be on us." Severus admitted hating a fact that he didn't know something. He was smart and knew all there was to magic and potions, but being a demon was new and he had a lot of learning left to do. "I have to do this because I refuse to mate a demon because of heat. I will choose a mate during my own time and when I feel like I'm ready."

Inuyasha wanted the same thing thought he knew it wasn't really done that way in the demon world. His mother loved his father and they lived happily until his dad died. Sesshoumaru wasn't so lucky because his mother hated Inu no Taisho and it was because of heat that they mated in the first place. After Sesshoumaru was born she left and they never heard from her again. Katsuya said the same of Kouga. He had sex with the she wolf then after Kouga was born she left and was never seen again. They weren't mates so there was no reason for her to stay. At least Kouga and Sesshoumaru had fathers that loved them. Other pups weren't as lucky they were left to die if either parent didn't want them. It didn't happen often but it did happen. "I do want the same thing."

"So you'll stay?" Severus would never admit it even in death that he didn't want to be alone when his heat came. He was afraid and had every right to be since he didn't know what will happen to him.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Maybe Snape will be right and they could fight off the heat and chose their own life mates. Inuyasha wouldn't hold his breath, but he could hope.

"Good." Severus was relieved and then a new scent hit his nose a scent he was sure he knew from somewhere. It smelled of dog and of leather. "Someone is here."

"One of Sesshoumaru's guards I know the scent." Inuyasha figured Sesshoumaru would call in these two because they were mated. Katsuya and Sesshoumaru would be affected by the heat so only a mated couple would be able to ignore the scents coming from Snape and him. "There is nothing to worry about Snape."

"Snape?" The demon showed himself a look of shock on his face. "Severus Snape?"

Severus studied the demon in front of him, he was a topaz dog demon like himself and he did seem familiar. "Do I know you?"

"Did you fall in the Veil too, Snape?" The demon asked with wide eyes happy to see someone from his past eh… or was it future. It didn't matter to him if that someone happened to be his worst enemy from school.

There was only one wizard Severus knew that fell through the Veil and that was Sirius Black. It couldn't be because the wizard was dead there was no way anyone could survive the killing curse and falling into the Veil. It was him it was Black the grin on his face could only belong to one person. "How?"

It was him and Sirius did something he would deny to his dying day. He ran up and gave Snape a hug scaring the Slytherin for life. "It's so good to see you." He turned serious. "Tell me about Harry is he alright and what about Remus? Did we win the battle against Voldemort?"

"Voldemort is dead and your godson is fine." Severus didn't know how to tell Black the rest of it, but it had to be done. "Lupin and his wife Tonks were both killed during their last battle. I'm sorry." Severus caught the dog before he was able to hit the ground. He helped him to sit leaning Black against the tree Inuyasha was using. "Dumbledore is also gone."

Remus his best friend was dead as was his cousin Tonk and they were married. Sirius wasn't surprised knowing Tonks had a crush on the werewolf and she was determined to win the heart of Remus. And from the sound of it she was successful. Headmaster Dumbledore the powerful wizard of all time was dead. Sirius couldn't believe it even for an old man Dumbledore was strong and so full of life like no one could hurt him. "How did you get here Snape?"

"After the Headmaster died." Severus couldn't tell Black that he was the one that killed their beloved leader. He didn't want to bring up the past and this was a new start and Dumbledore wasn't even born yet so Severus wasn't going to worry. "He gave me a potion 'Second Chance' it gave me a new start and sent me here changing everything."

"The Veil did the same to me the guardian of the Veil said I didn't belong there and that I couldn't go home." Sirius was heartbroken when he learned he might not see Harry or Remus ever again. "The guardian changed me then sent me here where I met Mitsuya my mate."

"Your mate?" Sirius Black was famous back in Hogwarts as the Gryffindor that would sleep with anyone with two legs. The man slept with at least half of Hogwarts both male and female. Severus knew for a fact that he even slept with Lucius Malfoy and his cousin Narcissa at the same time! "You settled down?"

Sirius glared at Snape and at the disbelieving look on his face. "I wasn't that bad back in school."

"The school nurse kept anti pregnancy potions just because of you." Severus smirked as the other man blushed. "They had your name on the cabinet."

"So you're a wizard like Sirius?" Severus jumped in fright he forgot Inuyasha was there with them. "That would make sense as too why you do magic."

"You know who Black is?" Severus didn't think they knew each other.

"I've been in the Feudal Era for almost twenty years so yeah I know the brat." Sirius grinned at Inuyasha. "My mate is Sesshoumaru's General so I used to see Inuyasha quite a bit."

"Twenty years how could that be?" It was only two years back in England.

"Time works different I learned that from Kagome." Inuyasha could be smart when he tries which isn't often. "That Veil thingy sent Sirius twenty years ago and the potion sent you at a different time for reasons we don't know."

"Won't Sesshoumaru be surprised when he learns you do have a brain?" Sirius grinned despite the growl coming from Inuyasha. "I can't stand that ass and still wonder why Mitsuya wants to stay with him. If he didn't love me so much I would be jealous."

"You and my bastard of a brother still don't get alone eh?" It was a well known fact that Sirius mate to Mitsuya hated the very ground Sesshoumaru walked on. He calls the Taiyoukai a bloody Slytherin wannabe behind his back. Inuyasha is still trying to figure out what that means.

"I don't think that will ever happen." Sirius didn't hate Sesshoumaru really it was more of a great dislike. "The demon reminds me too much of Lucius Malfoy."

The have the same coldness and cool looks, but that was all. Severus knew they were nothing alike. Lucius wasn't as smart as Sesshoumaru though he was clever and very sly he had nothing on the Western Lord. "Both are cold creatures I give you that Black. Can you see someone like Sesshoumaru bowing to anyone?"

"Sesshoumaru expects everyone to bow to him the bastard." Severus could understand why Sirius and Inuyasha got along. "I have my orders and it seems both of you are going into heat." A grin crossed his face. "Aren't you in for a wild ride Snape?"

"That makes two of us." Inuyasha wondered why he hadn't seen Katsuya all day. Usually the wolf demon was always around. "Have you seen Katsuya the Lord of the Northern Lands?"

Sirius shook his head the last time he seen the wolf was when he came to the castle to see Sesshoumaru. That was about three months ago. "No, I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Miss the wolf, Inuyasha?" Severus smirked with a raised eyebrow. It was a look both Inuyasha and Sirius came to hate. The Potion Master was so smug and it always made Sirius angry at Hogwarts and it still hasn't changed.

"No!" Inuyasha denied a scowl on his face. He didn't miss the wolf he was worried about being jumped if he wasn't careful. Katsuya was sly and Inuyasha had to keep on his toes with him or he would mated and pupped before the day was over. "I'm being careful."

"Is there anything between you and the Lord of Ice?" Sirius decided he missed giving Snape hell. Now he had someone to annoy besides his mate and Sesshoumaru. Of course he made sure when he did annoy the Ice Prince his mate was with him. Sirius wasn't stupid.

Severus didn't answer instead doing something he was getting famous for and that was walking into his cottage slamming the door behind him. Inuyasha shook his head and turned to Sirius. "Has he always been like that?"

With a grin Sirius answered. "You have no idea, pup."

**There you go another chapter with a new OC and Sirius has shown up. Review and let me know what you guys think of the fic so far. The pairings so far are Sess/Sev, Katsuya/Inuyasha, Mitsuya/Sirius, and yes Kouga will be showing up and I have something special in mind for him. Someone asked if I hated Kagome and no I don't. She is one of my favorite characters its just I needed a bad guy in this fic and I chose her. So don't forget to review.**

**Spiritraven**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: Love of a Lifetime**_

_**By: Spiritraven**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them.**_

_**Warnings: This is a crossover and is very AU. The Seventh book did happened, but Severus Snape wasn't killed he survived the bite. The Epilogue also didn't happen. There will be mistakes because I don't have a beta and this is a slash/yaoi fic.**_

_**Author's Note: I received a review about how Inuyasha could have met Sirius twenty years ago when he was stuck to the tree. I didn't say Sirius met Inuyasha then only during those twenty years. More will be explained in this chapter and I hope it will clear this up for you. Things get wild from here on out people so you've been warned.**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_Sesshoumaru and Mitsuya arrived at the cottage and saw Sirius and Inuyasha talking in the garden with Snape no where to be seen. Rin, Shippo, and the other humans arrived this time with Kouga at Kagome's side. Katsuya was also there only he didn't look to happy watching his son hang all over the miko. Inuyasha knew the wolf was angry it was all over his face._

"_Mitsuya and Sirius what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked the two other dog demons. She met Mitsuya and Sirius the same time Inuyasha did two years ago during the hunt for the shards. They helped in the defeat of Naraku and were nice to be around even if they did work for Sesshoumaru._

"_Kagome how are you?" Sirius smiled at the miko having heard from Inuyasha about the troubles she was having with Inuyasha being an omega. Kagome was a nice girl and would one day make someone a good wife. It wasn't going to be with Inuyasha and Sirius hoped for her sake she'll figure it out and soon. "I haven't seen you guys in a few months."_

"_We've been well Sirius." Miroku answered with a smile staying far away from the pretty demon. The first time he met Sirius he made the mistake of thinking he was a girl. If not for Inuyasha then Mitsuya would have killed him. Miroku learned his lesson and it was what kept him from flirting with Snape. Sesshoumaru would kill him Inuyasha or no Inuyasha._

_Mitsuya kept a close eye on the monk not wanting him no where near his mate. The demon slayer and kit were all right as was Inuyasha it was the monk he didn't like because of what happened last time. "Have you met the omega topaz, Sirius?"_

"_Yes, and I know who he is." Sirius smiled at his mate. "I knew him from the other time." He knew Mitsuya would understand. Sesshoumaru knew he was from the future, but the Taiyoukai didn't know everything._

"_I see and was he a friend?" Mitsuya knew all about Sirius' life in the future and how he ended up here in the past. He knew his mate worried about his friends and godson and perhaps one day he would see them again._

_Sirius shook his head he could never call Snape a friend too much has happened between them and none of them good. Oh he was glad to see the other wizard having someone around that knew what he was talking about, but it wasn't the same as having a real friend. "I'll tell you later."_

"_Very well I'll let it go this once." Mitsuya knew his mate still had a hard time trusting Sesshoumaru even after twenty years. Sirius couldn't get over the fact that Sesshoumaru tried to kill his own brother, but he didn't understand. If the Taiyoukai wanted Inuyasha dead then he would have been long buried by now. "I can wait."_

_Sirius was grateful for his mate because without Mitsuya he didn't even want to know what would have happen to him. Remus was dead and with Mitsuya's help he would be able to move on. At least Harry was alright and if he was lucky Sirius would live those five hundred years to see his godson again. Sirius knew it wasn't going to be easy because he couldn't mess with what will happen in the future, but he would want too. "So how do we get the snake out of his hole?"_

"_I thought Snape-sama was a dog demon?" Rin asked her Sesshoumaru-sama. Sirius-sama would confuse her sometimes though it didn't bother her because he was fun to be around._

"_He is Rin it's an expression." Sirius smiled at human kid still wondering how the Prince of Ice was able to win her love. She was so pure and innocent and he was so……he is so….you get the point._

"_You don't have to do anything love." Mitsuya told his mate as Snape walked out of his cottage a sneer on his face. "He doesn't look happy."_

"_He's never happy and he always looks like that." Sirius winked at Rin who laughed. "If Snape ever smiled I would die from the fright it would cause."_

_Severus heard everything and glared at the stupid dog wondering why that stupid potion sent him here. Black was a punishment worst then death in his opinion. "Why is everyone standing in my garden? Don't you have anything else to do then annoy me?"_

"_I don't, but I can't speak for anyone else." Oh yeah, Sirius was glad to have Snape around. It would keep things from getting to boring. "And if you mate the Ice Prince just think about all the fun we could have at he Western Castle."_

"_For one I will not mate anyone." Severus growled showing a pair of gleaming white fangs. "And two, I would never waste my time with you Black."_

"_You know you missed me Snape when I was gone." Sirius was having fun now as he ignored the amused look on his mate's face. He hadn't had this much fun in years. _

"_As much as one would miss being cursed." Severus walked over to the kit and picked him up. Shippo was learning quickly he only needed to learn kitsune magic to get stronger. The kit will never grow unless he gets stronger and grows another tail. From what Severus read about kitsunes they were different from other canines. Shippo would stay the same unless he goes stronger. He will have to ask Sesshoumaru if he knew of any kitsunes. Or better yet ask Katsuya instead. "Have you studied your letters?"_

_Shippo nodded and smiled knowing Snape-sama wanted to help him. In fifty more years he would go into heat and if he still looked like he did it would be bad for him. Shippo promised himself to get stronger and the scrolls Snape-sama found for him helped a lot. "Yes, I have Snape-sama."_

"_And you Rin?" Severus sat Shippo down on the ground and asked the human. Rin was a very smart girl and had miko powers. He asked Kaede to help her knowing Kagome wouldn't be a good teacher to the younger girl. "Did you pay attention to Kaede-sama?"_

"_Hai, Kaede-sama is a good teacher like Snape-sama." In Rin's mind Snape-sama would always be her favorite teacher. "Snape-sama is a fun teacher."_

_Sirius stared at the small girl in confusion. Did she just say Snape was a fun teacher? Severus Snape the greasy git of the dungeons, the wizard that caused first years to cry? This demon was a fun teacher? "Rin are you feeling alright?"_

"_I feel fine Sirius-sama." Rin smiled sweetly and hugged her Sirius-sama. "No need to worry about Rin."_

"_You a fun teacher?" Sirius laughed hard at the look on Snape's face. "Wouldn't everyone back at Hogwarts love to know that about you? A young girl having you as her favorite teacher."_

"_Are you done yet?" Severus as Black as he rolled around in the dirt like the mutt he really is. He sighed and grabbed Black by the back of his hakuma pulling him up on his feet. "Act your age mutt."_

"_Enough of acting like a pup, Sirius." Sesshoumaru glared at the laughing dog demon. There were important things that needed to be done. "Have you decided to take Katsuya as a mate, Inuyasha?"_

"_No, I don't plan to take a mate this time." Kagome grinned and hugged Inuyasha's arm. She was so happy that he didn't want to mate with a male. Kouga frowned when Kagome left his side and pasted herself to Inuyasha. He wasn't angry at his father for wanting to take Inuyasha as his mate. Kouga saw it as a good thing knowing it would get Inuyasha out of Kagome's life. Once that was done Kagome had to accept him as her mate._

"_And how do you plan to stop your heat?" Doesn't Inuyasha understand that when his heat gets to him, he'll want a strong male to dominate him? The miko could never be his mate or any other female. "I also plan to take Snape as my mate. I am at the age that I need an heir and Snape is better then any other bitch or omega."_

"_You know how to charm the omegas don't you Ice Prince?" Sirius couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru could be so stupid. He turned to look at Snape and yes the other demon was angry. "Here we go again and this time he's not going to come back out."_

"_Way to go, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha glared at his brother as Snape locked himself back in his cottage. "We might as well go home he's not coming back out tonight."_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama we should camp for the night." Mitsuya knew he should get Sesshoumaru to leave before he charged into the small cottage. If he wanted a chance to win Snape as a mate he needed to act nicer. If only the great Inu no Taisho was still around to help his son. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Katsuya had better things to do then hanging around a bunch of old bones. He could be with Inuyasha trying to win the hanyou's hand or with Kouga knocking some sense into that hard head. Instead he was here in the land of the dead to talk to his best friend Toga the Inu no Taisho. What humans didn't understand was a great demon couldn't really die. Toga was resting and has been for almost a hundred years and soon he would be able to pull himself together and return to the land of the living. "Can't you hurry it up?"_

"_You think this is easy Katsuya you old fool." A voice said from the bones of the once great dog demon general. "My soul is finally strong enough and now my youki will fix my body."_

"_Mating is only two days away Toga." Katsuya told his old friend worried. "Can you finish by then?"_

"_I'll be done in a day." The voice said with some amusement. "Should you be with my son trying to win his heart?"_

"_Inuyasha is more stubborn then you are." Katsuya glared when his old friend laughed. "I'm not worried about Inuyasha he can't fight his heat and when he's mine I can work on winning his heart. It's my son Kouga I'm worried about and you made me a promise."_

"_It won't be easy Katsuya." Toga's voice was sad as he thought about Katsuya's son. "Are you sure this is what you want? Once this is done it can't be undone."_

"_I know Toga and I believe this will be the best thing for Kouga." Katsuya didn't want to do this to his own son, but he couldn't let Kouga go through what he planned. "Kouga is a brave cub and I had hoped the closer he got to his first heat he would change. The change isn't happening Toga and I worried about Kouga. He's in his eighties and the change can be done if it's before his one hundredth birthday. You're the only one I trust with this Toga."_

"_To change your son from an Alpha to an Omega will not be easy Katsuya." Toga told his good friend. "During the spell I can change Kouga then you will have no heir."_

"_Inuyasha will give me another heir." Katsuya wasn't going to change his mind it was too late now. "I love my son Toga and I would do anything for him, but I must think of my lands and pack as well. Kouga as much as it kills me to say isn't strong enough to rule over either. Ginta my informant has let me know what he thought and he agrees with my plan."_

"_Then it will be done, Katsuya." Toga made a promise and he will keep it. "I will make your son an omega."_

"_I think you old friend." Katsuya knew Kouga would be angry, but nothing will change his mind not even his son. The miko will not use Kouga as a back up after Inuyasha is gone from her hands. He would make sure Kagome never laid her hands on Kouga. _

"_After the change Kouga will be in heat." Toga informed the wolf. "He would be pushed to mature."_

"_I know I've read the scrolls." The change has happened before when an Alpha doesn't prove himself to his family. The Alpha would be changed into a beta or omega. Katsuya believed an omega would be better then the brat would have cubs to keep him busy. "I will return in a day, Toga."_

"_I'll see you then old friend." Toga's voice faded out. Trying to return life to his bones was hard work._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Inuyasha was surprised to see Kouga when he walked up underneath the tree he was napping in. He would have thought the wolf would be looking for Kagome instead of coming to him._

"_Hey mutt I have to talk to you." Kouga seemed different sad for some reason not the loud annoying wolf demon he was used to seeing. "Please this is very important."_

"_Why the hell would you come to me to help you?" Inuyasha should be the last person the wolf went to for help. "Why not go to your father?"_

"_It's because of him that I'm in this mess." Kouga yelled up at Inuyasha his face red with rage. "Please Inuyasha get your ass down here and talk to me. Or do I have to go up there?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree landing on his feet. "What do ya want stupid wolf?"_

_Kouga was nervous and he really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice Inuyasha was the only one who could help him. The mutt was going to mate his father so 'chuckle' the hanyou was his new mother. "Ginta can't keep a secret to save his life and out of nerves he told me what my father has planned."_

"_It can't be that bad?" Inuyasha knew Katsuya was worried about Kouga mating Kagome. _

_Ah, the hell he knows. Kouga thought as he frowned. "That old bastard plans to make me an omega. So what do you say to that?"_

"_Can't that even be done?" Inuyasha knew from what Snape told him from what he learned from scrolls that a demon is born either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega they weren't created that way._

"_Yes, if an Alpha doesn't prove himself to his family he can be made a beta or omega." Kouga admitted basically telling Inuyasha he was a loser at being an Alpha. "I know I'm not fit to be an Alpha and I understand my dad has to do what is best for me and our pack. Can't I be made into a beta instead do I have to an omega?"_

"_What's wrong being an omega?" Inuyasha yelled as he waved his fist in Kouga's face. _

"_I didn't say there was anything wrong in being an omega mutt!" Kouga growled wondering why he came to Inuyasha for help. "It's that I don't want to be an omega. I will not submit to anyone."_

"_And you think I want to submit to a damn wolf." Inuyasha growled wanting nothing more then to punch Kouga. It would make him feel so much better._

"_My father is a good wolf and you should be lucky he even wants you as a mate." Kouga was ready for a fight if only to get his mind off what his father plans to do to him. "Hell I can't understand why he wants a stupid mutt like you."_

"_I'm a great catch." Inuyasha smirked as a thought came to him. "And I'll be your other father."_

"_Don't you mean 'mother' mutt?" With a grin Kouga took off running his problems at the back of his mind for now. Anyway knowing the bastard as well as he did there was no changing Katsuya's mind. _

"_Come here stupid wolf!" Inuyasha chased the wolf demon not caring about the eyes watching him from the trees._

_Katsuya watched as his future mate chased his son around the forest. It was good to see Kouga happy after he learned about what he planned to do to him. Katsuya loved his son more than anything and he really believed he was doing the right thing. "Ginta you had to tell him didn't you?"_

"_I didn't mean too." Kouga was good at getting information out of Ginta. It's been like that since Kouga was still a cub. "So what are you going to do now?"_

"_Nothing it's better this way." Katsuya grinned when Inuyasha caught Kouga forcing him to the ground and hitting him in the face. "Look Ginta they're fighting."_

"_Aren't you going to stop them?" Ginta winced when Kouga knocked Inuyasha off with a punch to the face. _

"_It proves I'm doing the right thing." Katsuya knew Kouga was going to hurt in the mornings after that kick. At least the weapons hadn't come out to play yet. "Inuyasha is coming into heat and Kouga is unaffected. Doesn't that tell you anything, Ginta?"_

"_Hmm, what boss?" All Ginta saw was Inuyasha and Kouga fighting and that was nothing new._

_Katsuya sighed wondering how Ginta could be so stupid sometimes. Any other male would have guessed by now. "Kouga is an Alpha and Inuyasha an omega in heat and look Kouga isn't even in lust. Don't you think that's strange how Kouga isn't affected by Inuyasha's scent?"_

_It was strange Kouga should be overcome by lust and he wasn't. Inuyasha wasn't even reacting to having an Alpha around him touching him. Ginta's eyes widen when he realized what was going on. "Kouga really is an omega demon, but how could that be since he was born Alpha?"_

"_It's rare very rare that an Alpha becomes more Omega closer to coming to age. I've always overlooked Kouga not wanting to believe my son was going through the change." Katsuya was relieved when Inuyasha and Kouga stood up going their own way. The fight was over for now. "I knew it happened when Kouga paid more attention to the miko then to Inuyasha an omega about to go into heat. The brat may not have been of age, but the scent still should have caused a reaction in him. There was none and I knew my son wasn't born the way he was supposed to be."_

"_Sir, you need to talk to Sesshoumaru because once the change has been done then Kouga will go into early heat." Oh, that was going to be such a mess to handle. Having three omega demons in heat with two Alpha demons in lust are going to be trouble. Katsuya wanted Inuyasha and Ginta was sure Sesshoumaru would be after the other dog demon so where does that leave Kouga. He didn't want his friend hurt and that will happen when demons started to fight over him. "What are you going to do about Kouga?"_

"_Kouga will be fine I'll make sure of it." With the two mated topaz demons Katsuya was sure his son would be safe. Snape knew magic and he planned to protect himself along with Inuyasha so maybe he would be able to add Kouga into the mix. "I'll never let anyone hurt Kouga so don't worry Ginta."_

_That was easier said then done. "If you say so boss." Ginta wondered if he would be able to hide in an hole somewhere. Nah, Katsuya would drag him out by his tail if need be. Ginta could only hope everything would go by smoothly, but he knew that was never going to happen._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Love of a Lifetime**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them.**

**Warnings: This is a crossover and is very AU. The Seventh book did happened, but Severus Snape wasn't killed he survived the bite. The Epilogue also didn't happen. There will be mistakes because I don't have a beta and this is a slash/yaoi fic.**

**Author's Note: I received a review about how Inuyasha could have met Sirius twenty years ago when he was stuck to the tree. I didn't say Sirius met Inuyasha then only during those twenty years. More will be explained in this chapter and I hope it will clear this up for you. Things get wild from here on out people so you've been warned.**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Bloody hell!" Severus never knew being in heat would be this bad. His whole body felt like it was in pain and he was so hot. Inuyasha and Kouga were in the same shape he was if not in more pain. Severus was afraid to use any pain potion not knowing how it would react with the heat and the last thing he wanted was to make it worst. Kouga had arrived only a few hours before with several lesser demons following behind him. They wanted to mate with new young omega lucky for him Sesshoumaru was already at the cottage wanting Severus. The Western Lord was able to kill the demons with Mitsuya's help and give Severus enough time to allow Kouga into the cottage without Sesshoumaru following. Of course, Sesshoumaru was beyond angry because he lost his chance at getting the Topaz demon. Severus stood by the window watching Sesshoumaru growl in anger with Black laughing at his pain. It was a shock that the other Topaz omega was still alive after laughing at the Lord of the West. Then again Black has always been a lucky bastard when it counts if you don't count the time he ended up in Azkaban.

"I don't want to be an omega." Kouga whimpered as he laid on ground his arms wrapped around his legs. Inuyasha was hugging the wolf from behind trying to offer him and himself some comfort from the pain. Inuyasha might not like Kouga, but the wolf was still a friend and he wanted the comfort too. Severus refused to show that he was in any pain. He was a Snape and wasn't about to let anyone know he was weak. "How can you guys stand the pain?"

"This is our first heat too Kouga and we do feel the pain. Snape is just hiding it well, but make no mistake he's suffering like we are." Inuyasha hugged the wolf close trying his best to ignore his own pain. He couldn't understand how Snape was still standing looking out the window where Sesshoumaru was standing outside of his wards. He wondered why Katsuya wasn't here trying to get to Inuyasha. The older wolf kept on telling Inuyasha how he was going to take the hanyou as his mate and yet he hasn't seen him all day. "Katsuya isn't here its only Sesshoumaru waiting outside."

Kouga turned around nuzzling his nose into Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou's scent offered him comfort calming him down. "My father said he had something to do, but I'm sure he'll be here soon." Kouga knew his father wanted Inuyasha so there was no way he would miss tonight. "I'm sure he's out looking for a mate for me."

"It makes sense." Severus sat down next to the other demons not able to stand the pain any longer. A part of him wanted to let the wards fall and allow the Western Land to come to him, but he wouldn't give in not just yet. "Sesshoumaru's wants me and Katsuya plans on taking you Inuyasha. It makes sense that Katsuya would find a mate for Kouga to make sure he's taking care of."

Kouga grunted not liking the idea of some demon having control over him. He has been Alpha since his birth and now an omega. The thought of another male being in control of him wasn't easy to handle in his mind. "I hope he isn't an asshole."

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you, not if your luck is anything like mine." Inuyasha leaned back when Snape settled at his side. He knew the other demon was in a lot of pain and no matter how well he tried to hide it he needed comfort like the rest of them. "Hell look at Snape he's going to be mated to my brother and we all know what an ass Sesshoumaru is."

"True Sesshoumaru is an ass and seems like he has nothing more then ice in his veins." Kouga leaned up and looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to the black haired dog demon. "I think both of you would be a good couple since you're as much an ass as Sesshoumaru is."

Severus glared at the stupid wolf demon hoping he would shut up. "Yes, and I'm sure your father would find the ugliest demon he could find to be your mate."

"My father doesn't hate me that much." Kouga smirked and then he laid back down next to Inuyasha. "Either way all three of us will be mated before tomorrow night. We can try and fight the heat, but we will lose." Kouga has seen enough matings to know what will happen.

"Yeah I know doesn't mean we have to like it." Inuyasha like Kouga knew they would be mated before tomorrow night. They could fight all they liked, but you can't win against nature.

Severus snarled not liking the idea of being mated to anyone. Within a week, either Sesshoumaru would kill him or the other way around. They were both too stubborn for their own good. Severus had been in the control of someone else all of his life. First, it was his father and then Voldemort and when he wanted to leave the Dark Lord, he was taken in the control of Dumbledore. True the Headmaster was kind and acted more like a father to him then a Master however, it didn't change the fact that Severus was still in his control. Severus wanted to have control of his own life and even now, it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. However, this time he wasn't going to give up his freedom without a fight. "We can fight this heat we don't have to mate against our wills."

"You don't understand anything Snape." Inuyasha grew angry not knowing why Snape couldn't give in and accept his fate. "There is no winning against this no matter how fucking stubborn you are. You can't fight nature and soon you will be the mate of Sesshoumaru and me the mate of Katsuya. The heat will get so bad that we will throw ourselves at them." Inuyasha might not like the thought and like he said before you can't win against nature.

"I've seen females and omegas in heat and they always give in to the heat in the end." Kouga didn't mention how the Alphas would fight for the right to mate an omega knowing it would piss Snape off even more. He decided to let the dog demon believe what he wanted. Snape would learn the truth soon enough.

"How about we try and get some sleep?" Inuyasha knew they needed some sleep before their heat got worst. He knew the pain wasn't anything now and it was going to get a lot worst before the night was over with."

Kouga and Snape nodded snuggling closer to the hanyou and settled down for the night. They would worry about everything else tomorrow for now they will forget.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\

Katsuya was pissed all to hell as Toga and Hayato followed behind him making their way to Inuyasha's forest. He knew Inuyasha was already in his heat and prayed to Kami that he was able to make it to Snape's cottage and Kouga as well not wanting his son to become the mate of someone he doesn't approve. Katsuya knew his son became an omega without any help thanks to Ginta's report. At least Toga didn't have to force it on Kouga and for that Katsuya was grateful. Kouga becoming an omega on his own proved his point that his son was always meant to be an omega. Katsuya even found the prefect mate for his son knowing Hayato would protect his son and keep him out of trouble. Hayato was Katsuya's General and Kouga's teacher when he was younger. Hayato was also the older brother of Ayame of the white wolves and Katsuya would hate to be in the cave when she found out her brother got the wolf she wanted. Oh well Hayato can handle himself and he would be able to handle his sister.

"Dammit Katsuya I did say I was sorry." Toga growled it wasn't his fault that his body took so long to regenerate. They still had plenty of time to make it to Inuyasha and it wasn't like Katsuya had to wait for him. He could have gone off on his own and Toga would have caught up. "Inuyasha is safe and I'm sure he's waiting for you to join him."

"I doubt that Toga-sama." Hayato smiled having heard some stories about the hanyou. He would give Katsuya hell and Hayato knew it was going to be entertaining to watch. Of course he was going to have his own problems with Kouga and his sister. "From what I learned Inuyasha isn't someone to mess with and I'm sure Katsuya-sama he will not allow you to mate him without a fight."

"My sons are no pushovers." Toga grinned at his old friend as they entered the forest. "I know you will take good care of my youngest, Katsuya."

"You don't even have to ask, Toga." Katsuya left the dog demon behind as he ran towards the cottage with Hayato right behind him. Toga would catch up soon of that he had no doubt.

When Katsuya and Hayato arrived at the cottage and found Sesshoumaru standing at the edge with a barrier in front of him. Mitsuya was leaning against a tree with his mate in his lap snuggled against him for warmth, Hayato joined Sesshoumaru at the edge of the barrier. "I see your still keeping control of yourself?"

"I will not lose control over myself wolf." Sesshoumaru said not once taking his eyes off of the cottage in front of him. "Snape will be the first to give in to me. Are you here for Katsuya's son?"

"Yes, Katsuya gave me his permission to mate with Kouga." Hayato grinned, he had always wanted to the young wolf Prince. Sure Ayame was going to give him problems, but there was nothing she could do since Kouga was now an omega and an omega couldn't mate with a female. "And guess who I've met on the way here?"

If Sesshoumaru could he would have smirked by now, but he couldn't ruin his reputation. "My father has finally healed his body and returned to the land of the living."

"You have always been too smart for your own good, Sesshoumaru." Toga appeared next to his son. He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't be surprised when he returned alive. Inuyasha was another story because his youngest son didn't know about the souls of demons and how they couldn't be destroyed and if the body was still intact they could return to life. "I've heard from Katsuya that you found a Topaz omega you want to mate with?"

"Yes, his name is Severus Snape and he is different from any other omega." Sesshoumaru told his father everything he knew about the Topaz dog demon. He knew he chose a good mate and his father would think the same thing.

Toga grinned when his son finished talking. Sesshoumaru had indeed picked a demon worthy of being the mate of a Western Lord. Severus Snape sounded hard to handle, but that was a good thing. At least his son wasn't going to be bored anytime soon. "You have chosen well my son."

"You say that now wait until you meet the demon." Sirius had over heard Sesshoumaru and his father talking with each other and had to say something. "Snape isn't a good demon and he isn't evil either. I guess you can say Snape is more in the grey area and he isn't a fool. I respect the demon, but I don't like Snape and I might never will and I will say this much you are going to have your hands full with dealing with him."

Mitsuya chucked and pulled Sirius closer to his body. "You are no different my love."

Sesshoumaru would have snorted if he could. "I can assure you father that Mitsuya's mate is a lot worst then Snape. At least the other topaz knows when to shut up."

"You are a prat Sesshoumaru-sama." Sirius spat out while hating the Western Lord. He hated the fact that his mate respected the demon so much. "You should be glad that I say around to put up with your crap."

"Enough my mate." Mitsuya warned his mate making him quiet. Sirius has always had a temper and he loved to play pranks on others with Sesshoumaru being his favorite target. Of course Sirius stopped knowing Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed and an annoyed Sesshoumaru was a very dangerous creature. Perhaps having Snape in the place will give Mitsuya's mate someone to talk to and even if they weren't friends at least he could hope they would keep each other out of trouble. "Sleep for now because tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"We should rest Sesshoumaru." Toga told his son as he went to the one of the trees sitting down and leaning against it. He would never admit it out loud, but his body was tired and it needed rest. "There is nothing you can do for tonight."

"Toga is right Sesshoumaru." Katsuya sat next to Hayato a smirk on his face as he thought about tomorrow. "I say by tomorrow night the heat will be bad enough that our chosen will give themselves to us."

Sesshoumaru didn't believe the Topaz was going to give up so easily. Snape was going to put up a fight and Sesshoumaru couldn't wait. Having the stubborn demon as his mate was going to be fun. At least his life wasn't going to be boring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Love of a Lifetime.**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Warnings: This is a crossover and is very AU. The Seventh book did happened, but Severus Snape wasn't killed he survived the bite. The Epilogue also didn't happen. There will be mistakes because I don't have a beta and this is a slash/yaoi fic. The characters will be ooc so you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha I just use them for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: This chapter will have a lemon so please be nice because I'm not very good at writing them and I decided to make this fic mpreg so if your uncomfortable with this then please don't read. Thanks.**

**Chapter Eight:**

"Dammit." Inuyasha said under his breath not wanting to wake up Kouga and Snape as they lay sleeping on the Topaz's futon cuddling against each other for warmth and comfort. Snape fought the heat longer than any of them until finally he couldn't stand it anymore and curled up with him and Kouga for comfort. After that Kouga had woken up and had tried to leave the cottage, but the spell Snape had over the place kept him from leaving. The wolf finally gave up and fell asleep next to Snape while Inuyasha got up and began to pace the cottage the heat not allowing him to rest like the others. He was leaning against the window and could see his brother at the edge of the barrier with another wolf demon and Katsuya. The wolf Lord had a smirk on his face as he stared straight at Inuyasha knowing how much the hanyou was suffering and all he had to do to end it was open the door and force his way past the barrier. Inuyasha knew he would be able to past because of Tetsuiaga, but did he want too?

Inuyasha never had a family except for his mother and she died when he was very young and then he was on his own since then at least that's what Sesshoumaru wanted him to believe. He wasn't as stupid as others believed him to be he knew Sesshoumaru watched over him or had one of his trusted soldiers do it for him. When he was a pup and wasn't able to catch anything to eat usually he would find a rabbit or fish lying next to him the next morning. If not for that Inuyasha knew he would be long dead by now and if Sesshoumaru truly wanted him dead than he would be. Still Sesshoumaru didn't love him hell the bastard didn't even like him the reason he did what he did was because of their father and Inuyasha knew it. Katsuya was different he didn't seem to care that he was half human, but than again neither did Kouga or any of his pack so maybe it was just the way they were. And Katsuya wanted Inuyasha as his mate and for them to have pups knowing they would have some human blood and he didn't care at all. Perhaps being the wolf's mate wouldn't be so bad and Inuyasha was tired of always being the strong one it would be nice to lean against someone else for once. Inuyasha sighed as he kept his eyes on Katsuya and watched as the wolf held out a hand to him knowing he was weakening. Inuyasha wanted to take the hand, but a part of him was afraid to give up his freedom.

"What do you plan to do?" Inuyasha jumped and turned around when he heard the voice surprised to see Snape looking over his shoulder out the window. He didn't even smell or hear the other come up behind him. Kouga was still fast asleep curled up into a ball to keep warm now that no one was lying with him. Severus turned leaned over and pulled the thin blanket over the wolf. "I can tell you want to go to him."

Inuyasha snorted and looked back out the window and the hand Katsuya still held out to him. "Would it be so bad to give in and just go out there?"

Severus shook his head because he felt Inuyasha did need someone in his life and he could do worst than the wolf. Katsuya did seem to really care about Inuyasha and the hanyou needed someone to care for him. The miko from the future was too immature to understand that yet. "No, at least it wouldn't be bad for you. I think Katsuya is what you need in life and he would take good care of you."

"Despite how he acts Sesshoumaru isn't so bad and he does take care of those that belong to him." Just look at Rin and how happy and healthy she was despite that damn toad demon Jaken. Sesshoumaru would always be a bastard, but Inuyasha knew his brother loved that little human girl. "Hell I think you would make a good couple since both of you can be complete assholes. And don't tell him I said anything good about the ass or I'll kill you."

Severus glared at the loud mouth hanyou. Inuyasha had a worst mouth than Black and that was saying something. He decided to tell Inuyasha something he planned to keep to himself until now maybe it would help the hanyou understand why he didn't want to mate now. "I will not bow to another and I have my reasons. Sesshoumaru would expect full obedience and that's something I can't and will not give him."

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the window sill behind him. "What are these reasons?"

"All my life I had someone else control my every action first it was my father and he was a cruel man." Tobias Snape was a drunk who didn't see anything wrong about beating his wife and only child. Severus hated the man more than anything and was happy when he died not caring how wrong it was to be happy at a parent's death. Tobias wasn't much of a parent. "Then when I got older it was Voldemort and than Dumbledore and when I came here I promised never to bow to another Master."

Damn it sounded like Snape's life was worst than Inuyasha's he almost felt sorry for the guy. "Who were this Voldemort and Dumbledore?"

Severus hated thinking about them the first because of how much he hated the Dark Lord and Dumbledore because of how much he missed him. "Voldemort was an evil wizard who wanted everything from control, power, and mortality. I was a fool when I was younger and joined him a mistake I wished I could fix. Later on I was able to join the Light and Dumbledore gave me a chance to make up for past mistakes, but I still had to do as he said though he wasn't hateful or as controlling as Voldemort. And now here for the first time and my life I'm free to do what I wish and I don't want to give it up. Dumbledore helped me to get here because he wanted me to be happy." Disbelief crossed Inuyasha's face. "Well as happy as I can be and I don't plan to give it up."

Inuyasha smirked at the taller demon than groaned when the heat hit him almost bringing him to his knees. He heard Snape groaned proving he wasn't as much in control of his heat as he liked to believe. "Shit I feel like someone shoved their arm through my stomach then pulled out my lungs."

Severus glared with a disgusted look on his face. "I wouldn't care for that image in my head."

"Well it's the truth." Inuyasha stood up straight ignoring the pain the best he could seeing Snape do the same. "I'm tired being on my own, Snape."

Severus never had been confused before, but he was now. "You always have the humans and miko with you. How can you be on your own?"

The Topaz didn't understand what he meant. "Sango, Miroku, and Kagome are good friends don't get me wrong its just that they look up to me to take care of them it's that they aren't demons so they don't understand what I need. I want to have someone to lean on and not to have to worry for once." Inuyasha growled low in his throat nervous about what he was going to do. "At first I thought I didn't need anyone. I've been on my own since I was a pup and I've been alright. It doesn't change that I feel lonely Snape."

"It seems to me you have already made up your mind." Severus said through gritted teeth the pain was getting worst. He needed to lie down and rest because sleep would keep the heat at bay for a short time. "I'll leave you too it I need my rest."

"Yeah." Inuyasha watched as Snape went back to the futon and curled up with Kouga to try and get some more sleep. Snape was right Inuyasha did know what he was going to do and without any second thoughts he grabbed his sword and forced his way from the barrier.

"I never thought he would be the first to give in." Sesshoumaru would never admit it out loud, but he was surprised when Inuyasha walked out from the cottage. Katsuya winked at them then walked ahead to get his soon to be mate. He had a feeling Inuyasha would give in and become his mate and he was right.

Toga chuckled at the eager look on Katsuya's face as he raced up to Inuyasha. "At least I know Inuyasha will be well taken care of and happy. His mother would be proud."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but other than that he ignored his father. At times Toga acts more like a child then Inuyasha and the reason for that was because the pup took after their father. Toga grinned at his oldest and winked before turning his attention to his other son and best friend. Katsuya had wrapped an arm around Inuyasha and began to lead him further into the forest. After Inuyasha was over his heat Toga was going to have to face his son. If Sesshoumaru wasn't such a troublesome pup than Inuyasha would have already known he was able to come back to the land of the living. "The pup is going to be angry when he learns I'm back."

"His mate will explain everything to him." Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the cottage. He knew Snape had been watching him and it was only a matter of time before he was able to claim the Topaz as his mate. Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't be mating this season as the other demon proved to stubborn and the season was almost over. He would have to tame Snape another way. A small smirk crossed his face as he thought of ways to get the other demon to submit to him.

Toga grinned knowing his son well enough to know what was going through that mind of his. Sesshoumaru had always been a stubborn pup and was used to getting what he wanted no one ever said no to him when he was younger not even him. Toga could say it was all Sesshoumaru's mother's fault, but he knew it was mostly his since he loved spoiling his first born. Sesshoumaru was now an Alpha to be proud of and he was still used to getting his way. Toga had a feeling Snape wasn't going to bow any time soon and believed that would be good for Sesshoumaru. The pup needed a challenge in his life and Toga believed Snape would give him a challenge and then some. Toga chuckled under his breath and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder.

"I think it's time for us to get some sleep. Snape isn't coming out and neither is Katsuya's son so we might as will get some rest. The season ends tomorrow and you will need a lot of rest if you plan to confront Snape in the morning."

Sesshoumaru nodded knowing his father was right. Snape could make any one lose their temper and that was the last thing he wanted to do. It was true Sesshoumaru had a great hold over his emotions, but the Topaz had a way of getting under his skin. "Very well, I'll see you in the morning father." Sesshoumaru brushed the arm from his shoulder's and walked away without looking back once.

Toga chuckled louder this time and shook his head. It was going to be very entertaining watching Sesshoumaru tame Snape, because he had a feeling the Topaz was one to give back as good as he got. With a sigh he went to find a nice tree to sleep in knowing tomorrow was going to be Hell on everyone.

Inuyasha was nervous as he followed the wolf demon further into the woods away from the others so they would have some privacy. Despite being with Kikyou before she was killed the first time Inuyasha never made love to the miko and was still a virgin something he wasn't going to tell Katsuya. It wasn't like it mattered either way since the wolf demon would be able to scent that he was pure anyway. Inuyasha flinched when they came to a stop and Katsuya grabbed him pulling him close to his body. Katsuya rubbed the hanyou's back hoping to calm him down. "It's alright Inuyasha I'm not going to hurt you."

Inuyasha snorted and pulled back. "Heh, like you could."

Katsuya chuckled and hugged Inuyasha back to his body ignoring when he tensed up. He knew he had to be patient with Inuyasha, but it wasn't easy not with the scent of heat feeling the air. "Perhaps it would be better if we do this back at my castle?"

Inuyasha didn't want to wait knowing he would get worst and might change his mind. He didn't want to change his mind and he didn't need to hide in some damn castle. Inuyasha raised his head and looked at Katsuya straight in the eyes not showing fear and raised his hand to the wolf's cheek softly caressing it. "No, I'm not patient like you wolf."

"Wolf?" Katsuya laughed and leaned into Inuyasha's touch glad that the hanyou was showing affection even though he knew Inuyasha was afraid of what was to come. "I'm going to be your mate shouldn't you call me Katsuya or even better my Lord."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and with a smirk slapped the back of Katsuya's head making him yip. "Like hell bastard."

"Ouch!" Katsuya pouted rubbing the back of his head and then with a grin he leaned forward placing a kiss on Inuyasha's lips.

"Hey!" Inuyasha blush a deep red and pushed Katsuya away from him. He knew they were supposed to be mating, but damn it was embarrassing. "Stop that!"

"Now, now, Inuyasha you are going to be my mate." Katsuya followed Inuyasha as he walked backwards until his back was against the nearest tree. "Mates kiss there is nothing wrong with it."

Inuyasha was trapped between the tree and Katsuya as the wolf placed a hand on either side of his body. The wolf had a smirk on his face as he leaned in and took Inuyasha's lips in a passionate kiss causing the hanyou's eyes to widen in shock. Katsuya grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and pulled him against his body allowing him to feel the wolf's arousal. Inuyasha groaned as Katsuya nipped at his lips and he opened his mouth allowing the wolf to take him deeply.

Katsuya's tongue tasted Inuyasha coaxing his mate's tongue to come out and play. Inuyasha shyly touched his tongue to his and Katsuya groaned in his mouth pleased at how Inuyasha was giving in to his seduction. With a sigh of regret he pulled back, but kept Inuyasha trapped between his body and the tree. "See it's not so bad."

Inuyasha panted as he glared up at the wolf and wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his place. He was hot his body feeling like it was fire and the only thing to cool him off was Katsuya and the damn wolf knew what Inuyasha was feeling. "Fuck you!"

Katsuya laughed and pushed his lower body against Inuyasha's rubbing against him. "I would rather fuck you."

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip to keep from gasping as the wolf demon ground against him making sure he could feel his hardness. Katsuya growled as he watched Inuyasha's eyes close in pleasure and swooped down to take Inuyasha's lips in a harsh kiss. Inuyasha felt so good and it would feel even better without the thick clothes between them. Katsuya moved lips slowly down Inuyasha's neck as peeled off the barriers between them until there was nothing there. It didn't feel right to take Inuyasha against the tree, but Katsuya was too far gone to care. The next time would be better when they were back at the Northern castle.

"You feel so good Inuyasha." Katsuya whispered in the pup's ear as he raised his left hand and placed three fingers on Inuyasha's lips. "Open up Inuyasha and wet them for me."

Inuyasha did as Katsuya asked taking the three fingers into his mouth sucking them and licking them making sure they were soaking wet. Katsuya laid Inuyasha on the clothes he placed on the ground turning him over and forcing him to his knees. Inuyasha clinched his eyes shut as he felt the wolf cycle his entrance with a wet finger before gently pushing it into him. It burned, but wasn't as very painful as Katsuya worked the finger inside him before adding another.

"It's alright Inuyasha relax." Katsuya leaned over Inuyasha's back and kissed his shoulder hoping to calm the hanyou. He added the third finger gently working them in to stretch Inuyasha enough to enter him without too much pain. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Inuyasha breathe out as Katsuya pulled out his fingers and he felt something bigger at his hole. Taking a deep breath to force himself to relax as Katsuya entered him. It was painful and Inuyasha whimpered burying his head between his arms wanting the pain to stop.

Katsuya knew Inuyasha was hurting from his invasion so he made no movements allowing him to get used to the feeling of having something inside him. The pain finally became bearable and Inuyasha pushed back against Katsuya letting him know it was okay to move now. Katsuya did so gently at first not wanting to hurt Inuyasha any more than he already had. "You feel so good, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha whimpered and pushed back as the pleasure got better and better and the pain went away completely. Katsuya tossed his head back and howled as he came inside his mate then baring his fangs bit hard into Inuyasha's neck claiming as his mate. Inuyasha screamed as he came all over the ground. Katsuya pulled out laying on his back pulling Inuyasha into his arms. It was done now and there was no going back Inuyasha was his mate and he was very pleased with the outcome. Katsuya looked down at the sleeping Inuyasha and grinned because tomorrow was going to be something when the pup learned his father was alive. Oh yes tomorrow was going be entertaining of that much Katsuya was sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Love of a Lifetime.**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Warnings: This is a crossover and is very AU. The Seventh book did happened, but Severus Snape wasn't killed he survived the bite. The Epilogue also didn't happen. There will be mistakes because I don't have a beta and this is a slash/yaoi fic. The characters will be ooc so you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha I just use them for my own amusement.**

**Chapter Nine:**

Severus opened his eyes and was relieved when he didn't feel any pain. The heat was gone and now he had nothing to worry about for three months until it hit again. Severus knew he would be in heat every three months until he was mated and while it was going to be annoying he figured he would be able to handle it just fine.

"Damn I hope I don't have to go through that any time soon." Kouga said as he sat up rubbing a hand over his face to wake himself up. The heat was something he was never going to forget. It was so much easier when he was an Alpha and didn't have to worry about all this pain. "Will it always be like this, Snape?"

Severus shook his head knowing he would have to tell Kouga the truth. "From what I learned the heat will return every three months and each will be worst then the last one. It will be like this until we give up and mate."

Kouga gave Snape a knowing look. "Something you don't plan on doing soon right?"

"No, I will never take a mate and the pain is something I can take care of." Severus smirked down at the sitting wolf. "I am a wizard and a potion master three months is more than a enough time to come up with a potion that would either stop the pain or make it somewhat easier to handle."

Kouga looked around the cottage as he stood up and finally noticed Inuyasha wasn't around and turned to look at Snape. The dog demon had a smirk on his face as fixed them breakfast already knowing what Kouga was about to ask. "Inuyasha decided to allow himself to be mated he left last night while you were asleep. I'm sure that by now you have a new step mother."

Kouga laughed at the thought of Inuyasha being his 'mother' , but knew his father was happy and that's what counted. Katsuya had always took care of others and never paid much attention to himself it was good to know that he finally found a strong mate that would back him up should the need ever arise. "One down two to go eh Snape?"

"I never plan to 'go' as you put it wolf." Severus finished making a simple Japanese breakfast and began to fix his tea. He might be a Japanese demon now however he still preferred his English tea. "The others are waiting outside for us so I believe after we have breakfast we go and join them. I wish to see how Inuyasha is this morning."

"Tired I'm sure." Kouga began to eat with a grin on his face. "We wolves are a wild bunch."

"With no manners I see." Severus sneered when Kouga spoke with food in his mouth. He turned to face the door when he smelled Rin and Shippo coming their way. He knew the child and kit had to been worried about him and it was a good thing he made extra to eat. Without saying another word Severus opened the door letting Rin and Shippo enter the cottage.

"Snape sama." Rin hugged Severus around the legs having been very worried about her teacher and friend. "Rin is glad Snape sama is fine."

"Would you and Shippo care for some breakfast?" Severus asked already fixing them a plate each.

Shippo smiled when the plate was sat in front of him. "Inuyasha acted weird this morning when we saw him."

"How did he act weird kit?" Kouga asked pushing the plate away having finished and now started on his tea.

"He came back with your dad Kouga and kept on blushing every time Katsuya looked at him." Shippo shook his head in confusion. Adults could be so weird sometimes. "Then Inuyasha got mad when he met his dad and hit him then turned around and hit your dad Kouga."

"Inuyasha sama was angry because no one told him about Toga sama." Rin over heard the adults talking. "Hayato and Sirius laughed so hard they fell on the ground."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Black had always been an idiot and it sounded like this Hayato wasn't no different then the dog demon. "Is Hayato a friend of Katsuya's?"

"Hayato is a wolf demon and was once a former teacher of mine." Kouga remembered Hayato and greatly respected the white wolf even if he was the older brother of that annoying Ayame. "Doesn't explain why he is here."

"Doesn't it?" Severus had a good idea as to why the other wolf demon was here. "It's clear as dog wolf that your father had him come to mate you."

Kouga sighed as he thought about it and it made perfect sense to him. Katsuya would pick Hayato because should Inuyasha give him no pups the white wolf was perfect as an Alpha and would keep their land safe. It would be a problem though since he is the heir of his grandfather's title, but knowing his father Inuyasha would be with pup soon. "Enough of that I better go out there and see my father."

"I'll join you." Severus wanted to gloat showing Sesshoumaru he lost and would continue to do soon since he will not mate anytime soon. And since demons are immortal the Taiyoukai had a long wait ahead of him. "Are you both finished?" He asked Rin and Shippo.

Both nodded and sat their plates aside before following both demons out the door.

xxssxxssxxssxxssxssxxss

Toga groaned as he rubbed his jaw where Inuyasha had hit him when Katsuya explained what had happened and how his father came to be alive again. Inuyasha was still angry and wasn't talking to him or his mate. Sesshoumaru was watching with amusement causing Toga to growl at his oldest. "You're not helping."

"I warned you of Inuyasha's temper." Sesshoumaru told his father watching as Katsuya begged his mate to forgive him. "Inuyasha had always acted before thinking a trait he picked from you father."

"Shut up Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled hearing what his brother was saying. "I have every right to be mad at the bastard. Why didn't he tell me the moment he arrived here?"

"You were in heat Inuyasha." Toga tried again to reason with his son. "I thought it best to wait after you either mated or the heat was over before showing myself to you. It wasn't Katsuya fault it was my idea."

The old dog had a point Inuyasha thought as he eyed his father then turned to look at his mate. Katsuya had a pout on his face making him look like an idiot. "Fine, I'll let it go this time." Inuyasha growled at Katsuya a hand on his sword. "Don't hide anything from me any more."

"I won't I promise." Katsuya smiled and gave his mate a soft kiss glad that Inuyasha decided to get over his anger.

"We have company." Hayato grinned as he watched Kouga and the Topaz dog walk to them. Kouga looked nervous as he noticed Hayato looking at him and couldn't blame the pup.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the smug look on Snape's face or the way he was being ignored. He was the Lord of the Western Lands and wasn't used to being ignored. Sirius on the other head was having a grand time watching Snape getting better of Sesshoumaru. He always believed someone needed to knock the young Lord down a peg or two. "How was your night Snape?"

Severus glared at Black before deciding to ignore the dog all together and walked up to Inuyasha. Kouga had gone over to his father and was doing his best to ignore Hayato whom was standing behind him grinning ear to ear. "How does it feel to be mated to my father, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't feel any different now then I did before. I can feel Katsuya through the bond, but other then that everything was the same as it was before." Inuyasha glared at his mate. "And he's still an idiot."

"Interesting." Severus believed an Alpha would have complete control over their Omega after mating. Inuyasha still acted like he was in control and Katsuya made no move to force Inuyasha to do as he pleased. Perhaps it depended on the demon you mated too. Sesshoumaru was all about control so Severus knew it wouldn't be easy being the mate of such a control freak. The Taiyoukai was used to getting what he wanted and having others following his every command. Severus wouldn't bow to another master. He wouldn't mind having a partner someone to share his life with, but not the kind of relationship of master and slave. Severus knew Sesshoumaru saw no one human or demon as an equal. "I thought Alphas had complete control over their Omegas?"

"No, that's all a myth." Toga studied the young Topaz demon and was pleased at what he saw. Severus Snape was a demon not to miss with even if he was an omega. Toga could feel his power and could picture the pups he would have if mated to a more powerful Alpha. A smile crossed his face as he stared at Severus. Perhaps he should give his son a run for his money. Snape would make a find and loyal mate if you could win his love and loyalty. Sesshoumaru was hard headed and would try to win Snape another way. Toga was old enough to know that wouldn't work on him. "Omegas are called that for the reason they can give birth to pups it has nothing to do with being weaker. My 'mother' was an omega and the head General of the Western Lands. My father treated him like an equal and they ran the West together."

Severus turned to Toga with a thoughtful look on his face. "You've been mated two times my Lord. Haven't you found your true mate?" Severus knew demons could have children with others, but they have only one true mate.

Toga grinned sadly. "No, I've never met my true mate and perhaps I never will. I loved both Sesshoumaru's mother and Inuyasha's mother they were my lovers and friends. It could take hundreds of years before I get to meet my true mate. I will be patent and wait."

"Patent isn't something you could do father." Sesshoumaru told his father knowing the older demon well. Toga was much like Inuyasha hot headed and rash. Sesshoumaru took after his mother whom was cool and elegant in everything she did.

Toga glared at his son. "You're not too big to be spanked Sesshoumaru."

"Can I watch?" Sirius asked before his mate rolled his eyes and pulled him away before Sesshoumaru could slice him to bits.

"I like that pup." Toga winked at Sirius causing him to grin back.

"He's a useless dog." Sesshoumaru growled warning Sirius to keep his mouth shut. The Topaz had too much freedom and believed he needed a tighter control. One of these days Sesshoumaru was going to give in the urge to tear out his tongue and force it down his throat. "Mitsuya control your mate."

Mitsuya nodded giving Sirius a warning look when he tried to speak. He loved his mate more then anything though at times Sirius could be hard to handle. This was one of those times. "Since your father is here Lord Sesshoumaru it might be best if Sirius and I return home to the Western castle."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru dismissed both Topaz demons pissing Sirius off even more. Mitsuya kept his mate from speaking and pulled him away from the others.

Severus would never admit out loud or under the threat of torture that he hated to see Black leave. The Gryffindor was the only one who knew where he came from and they both have suffered before coming to this place. Sesshoumaru was angry and Severus wondered what kept the Lord from killing Black. He knew how annoying the Gryffindor could be when he hated someone. "It would seem you aren't a very popular demon Sesshoumaru sama."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Snape. "It matters not to this Sesshoumaru if he is liked or not as long as they follow my commands."

Toga sighed; he really needed to have a talk with his son. This wasn't the way to win the heart of a future mate. The pup had everything going for him he was beautiful, rich, a Lord, but the boy had no charm. "Now that the season is over I plan to go with Katsuya and Inuyasha to the Northern Lands to help my son settle in. What of you Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru knew he needed to check on his lands and there were other business he needed to see too. "I shall return home for now."

"What about you Snape?" Kouga knew his father would make him return to the Northern castle now that he was an omega. Snape had no family here and he worried about his new friend.

"I will stay here of course." Where else was he supposed to go and this place was protected so Severus had nothing to fear at least for now. "Shippo would be staying with me."

The fox needed to be raised by another omega and since Severus didn't know how to contact the kitsunes it was best Shippo stayed with him until he could figure something out. He would look through some of his older books maybe he could find something on fox demons.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the thought of Snape being here on here with only a human village in the forest. The humans may have accepted him because of his gift with magic and potions. There were other dangers Snape needed to watch out for maybe it would be best if he had Mitsuya and his mate return. "Would you mind if I leave Rin with you? There are things I must complete and Rin would be better off here."

Severus watched Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes knowing the dog demon was up to something. "Rin would be welcome here until you return."

With a regal nod of his head Sesshoumaru left without saying a word. Toga shook his head. "There is one thing about that son of mine. He isn't much for words."

Inuyasha shook his head at his father. "He's a cold blooded bastard dad."

"Sesshoumaru is Sesshoumaru." Toga grinned at his youngest. "And we best be on our way."

"It would be best." Katsuya wanted to introduce his mate to his pack.

"I must check in with grandfather then I'll join in the Northern Lands Katsuya." Hayato needed to explain to his grandfather and to Ayame that he planned to mate with Kouga. His grandfather would support the match. It was his sister he was worried about.

Katsuya nodded pleased at the idea. This way Hayato would have plenty of time to charm Kouga into being his mate before the next heat.

Severus having had enough of the others grabbed Shippo and Rin by the hands and lead them to the cottage. He had enough of stupidity for one day. There were potions to brew and children to teach.

xxssxxssxxxssxxssxxs

**In the Future with Harry Potter.**

Harry wondered why he was being called into Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. Kingsley was now the Head Auror and a trusted friend of Harry's, but he was confused as to why he was wanted. Harry had a couple of weeks off and had planned to go on vacation to France with Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, Harry good you're here." Kingsley smiled as he shook Harry's hand. "I would like you to meet someone.

It was then Harry noticed Kingsley other guest. It was tall man with long white almost silver hair with the touch of black. Only it wasn't a man not with the pointed ears or the black crescent moon on his forehead. Maybe he was an elf either way Harry had never since such a beautiful creature. "Hello."

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Potter." A smile crossed those sensual lips. "I am Ronan Lord of the Western Lands of Japan."

"Ronan is a silver dog demon of Japan and he is here because he has need of our help." Kingsley filled Harry in on what he knew. "It would seem several death eaters had fled to Japan and have been causing trouble in the demon world. I thought you would be best for the job."

"Kingsley has told me you are supposed to be on vacation." Ronan's black eyes glittered as he smiled down at the small wizard. "I hope you can consider helping us?"

Harry couldn't say no to that smile even if he wanted to. "I would be glad to help Lord Ronan."

"Ronan is just fine Mr. Potter there is no need to call me by my title." Ronan was indeed charmed by the blush that crossed the human's face.

Harry tried to hide the blush on his face without success. "You may call me Harry."

"Thank you Harry." Ronan leaned back against his chair with a pleased look on his face. His fathers will be pleased he was able to charm Harry Potter into coming to Japan. Sirius figured it would be harder to fool his Godson. It would seem the old dog was wrong and Ronan couldn't wait to rub it in his face. "We shall leave as soon as you can pack."

**Ooh! Who is Ronan and what does he want with Harry? And how is he the Lord of the Western Lands? You are going to stand by and wait to see what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Love of a Lifetime**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them. **

**Warnings: This is slash/yaoi and AU. **

**Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is a little late, but I will update every Monday. **

**Chapter Ten:**

Toga stood beside Sesshoumaru knowing the pup was doing the right thing even though Inuyasha and Snape were going to be madder than hell when they found out what they did for the kit. Kitsune were different from other canine demons as they were more in tune with magic and nature. The kit Shippo needed a kitsune teacher to teach him how to become stronger and how to use his magic. Even though Snape was a magical being his magic wasn't the same as a kitsune so he wouldn't be any help in teaching Shippo how to use his and that was why Toga told his son something had to be done. The kit would need a teacher and who better then the powerful Lord of the Eastern Lands.

Konohamaru could be a real bastard and he didn't have many friends, but the kitsune protect those under his protection. He once took out a mess of bear demons when they dared attacked one of Konohamaru's human villages on his land. Konohamaru hates humans and yet he protects the ones who live in his territory. Hell the humans even worship him like a Kame even when he acts like an asshole to them. Oh yeah Konohamaru was more of a bastard then Sesshoumaru.

"I would never have thought the great Toga and his son would ever come to me for help." Konohamaru was leaning against his chair with an evil smirk on his face enjoying the enraged look on Sesshoumaru's face. It was so much fun baiting the cold inu. "I'm rather shocked."

Toga narrowed his eyes and glared at the kitsune. "We have a young kit that needs to be taught about his kind. He should already have at least two tails and still has the one. He needs a kitsune teacher to teach him since we have no idea on what he needs to learn."

"And how is that my problem?" Konohamaru ran a hand through his long dark blood red hair. He had an amused look on his face as he watched the great Toga get angry. The inu demon was always fun to anger even more so than his son. "Is this kit from the Eastern Lands?"

Toga growled and shook his head. "No, my youngest son Inuyasha told me he found the kit in the Southern Lands."

"Then he is the problem of the Southern Lord." Konohamaru turned back to the scrolls on his desk. There was business he needed to take care of and the last thing he wanted was to deal with a bunch of dogs. "Being a Lord yourself Sesshoumaru you should already know this."

"The Lord of the South is a wolf demon." Sesshoumaru eyed the kitsune Lord coldly. "He would have no idea on how to handle a young kitsune."

Konohamaru raised one perfect black eyebrow and smirked at the tall inu demon. "However the Lord of the South has kitsunes that live in his land and I'm sure among them he would able to find a teacher for your kit."

It was true and Sesshoumaru knew Hayato would be able to find a teacher for Shippo, however Shippo was an Omega and a fire fox and Konohamaru was the best choice for the kit. "This kit is special."

"All kits are special." Konohamaru knew what Sesshoumaru was trying to do and wondered why the Western Lord was trying to help this kit. Sesshoumaru only ever cared about himself and then the human girl Rin. Konohamaru didn't remember hearing anything about him adopting a kit. No something else was going on. "And why is this kit so special to you."

"The kit means nothing to this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru growled low. "The kit is being watched by my future mate and I want a teacher worthy of him."

"The kit is also an Omega." Toga watched in amusement as Konohamaru stared up at him like he was insane. "The kit Shippo is an Omega kitsune and he will need to be protected. This is the reason why we came to you in the first place."

"Why didn't you say so from the start?" Omega kitsunes were very rare and when one is discovered they are fought over. The last Omega kitsune born was over three hundred years ago and was now mated by a wolf demon from the South since the kitsune was a Southern fox Konohamaru had no say over him. This time it would be different since the kit had to living on Western lands and said Lord came to him for help so should Konohamaru decided to clam him when he becomes of age Sesshoumaru wouldn't have any problems agreeing with him. "I would have first choice to mate when the kitsune is of age?"

Toga nodded as did Sesshoumaru because both of them knew they would need Konohamaru's help to protect the kit as he grows older. Sesshoumaru knew he had nothing to fear because the Lord of the East wasn't interested in other type of demons. So Konohamaru wouldn't be after Snape or Kouga for that matter. It was a well known fact on how Konohamaru had search for a kitsune mate and found none that were worthy of him. A naughty grin crossed Toga's face as he thought about the young kit back in Inuyasha's forest. There was a good chance that Shippo would be as loud and rude as Inuyasha. Then again maybe not since Konohamaru would have a say on how the kit is raised because of his teachings. "You will have first choice however the kit will have finally say in who he mates."

Konohamaru smirked and nodded agreeing it wasn't like the kit would be able to say no. He was after all very rich, powerful, handsome, and the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Only a fool would say no to him and Konohamaru would make sure the kit was no fool. "When can u have the kit brought to me?"

"Give us two to three days at least." Sesshoumaru would have to speak with Snape and Inuyasha first before taking the kit. Inuyasha considered the small kit family and would want to know more about the kitsune taking Shippo in. "It would be better if you can come with us."

"Inuyasha and Snape would want to know about you to make sure you will take good care of Shippo." Toga knew his youngest son and the Topaz inu were protective over the small kit. Snape's motherly instincts were showing themselves by teaching and protecting both Shippo and Sesshoumaru's human ward Rin. It would take some talking before they could talk the other inu into letting the kit go.

Konohamaru wanted the kit so it would seem he had no other choice then to go with the inu demons. "Very well I shall join you when you both leave for the Western Lands. My General should be able to take care of things while I'm gone." General Takada was smart and well known kitsune who kept to himself most of the time. His mate whom was a beta male left him nine years ago after a fight. Takada never did get over the lost of his mate and even having searched for him never found him. "We can leave after dinner."

Toga and Sesshoumaru both agreed and left Konohamaru to his business. The kitsune put up his important scrolls and went to find his General. Takada was in the dojo training with ten of their new soldiers. The muscular kitsune was using a training sword to whip the living daylights out of the other demons. Takada was a handsome creature with his long dark orange hair and matching tail with white tip. Takada was tall demon even taller than Toga and had a body that lion would envy. "Takada?"

Takada turned around saw his Lord and gave a small bow. "Yes, my Lord."

"I will be gone for a few days and I need you to look over things while I'm gone." Konohamaru ordered the taller kitsune with cold eyes. Takada used to be a fun demon to hang around, but that all changed when Akio left all those years ago. Now Takada won't even smile. "I shall be in the Western Lands and I want a room with toys for a young kit ready by the time I return."

"A kit?" Takada would never believe his Lord would take in a kit from another land. Konohamaru while a fair and wise demon could be cruel when the mood hit.

"I will explain everything later, Takada." Konohamaru didn't have time to tell his General everything. It would have to wait until he returned with the kit Shippo.

"It shall be done my Lord." Takada bowed a second time and watched as the Great Kitsune demon walked away. Things would be interesting once Konohamaru returned and Takada had to admit it would be nice having a kit around the palace.

Ronan smiled at the amazed look on Harry's face as he got his first look at the Western Castle. Ronan was proud of his home and he knew the wizard would enjoy his time here while they hunted the Death Eaters. He was lying when he said there were Death Eaters causing trouble in their world. Malfoy was one of the wizards causing trouble, but he is to be caught not hurt. Ronan's 'mother' still considered the wizard a friend and one of the Eastern wolves had agreed to take the wizard once he was caught.

"The castle looks old." Harry figured the place was as old if not older than Hogwarts.

"The castle is several thousand years old." Ronan said truthfully since the place was built by his great grandfather over three thousand years ago. Of course it was different now because of electricity and indoor plumbing. Ronan's 'mother' was the one that demanded the changes. "It was built by my great grandfather."

Harry's eyes widen as he turned to stare at Ronan. He knew demons could live a long time, but this was shocking. "Your great grandfather?"

Ronan chuckled at the look in Harry's face. "I may not look it Harry, but I am over five hundred years ago."

"Over five hundred?" Harry knew he was repeating what Ronan was saying. He couldn't help himself and here he thought only vampires and wizards had long lives. The oldest wizard was close to three hundred years old and yet Ronan was older and still looked so young. "Hermione would have a field day with you."

"Yes, I had heard of your friend." Ronan's 'mother' had told him how smart the witch was even if she acted like a know it all. "Come you must be tired I'll show you to your room."

Harry was tired and could use some rest after the long trip to Japan. Even with magic it took several hours to travel to the other side of the world. They had to make several stops before reaching the Western Lands and the time difference was killing him. "I am rather tired."

"Then come and we'll have dinner after you have eaten." Harry would have to meet everyone else at a later date. Ronan would have to find a way to explain everything to the wizard before he met anyone else. Because how do you explain how your dead Godfather was a demon over five hundred years old and that your former Potions Professor was the 'mother' of your host. It wouldn't be easy and Ronan would have to find a way without hunting Harry too much. Ronan would do his best to protect Harry and for now that was all he could do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Love of a Lifetime**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. They belong to those that created them I'm just playing with them for a bit.**

**Warnings: Slash and AU, and no beta so you have been warned.**

**Pairings: Main pairing Sesshoumaru/Severus, Mitsuya/Sirius, Katsuya/Inuyasha, and more later on.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

It didn't take long for the three demons to arrive at Inuyasha's forest and found Severus outside his garden with the kit and Sesshoumaru's ward. Konohamaru was impresses when he got a good look at the Topaz omega. This Snape was beautiful and the kitsune Lord may have been interested in courting if not for the small kit. Shippo was a small kitsune even with having just one tail. The kit also had fox feet something that was very rare, but that the Lord has seen before. When the kit gained a second or third tail his feet would turn more human like instead of like a kitsune. Konohamaru knew where this kit came from who his parents were and for once he wished he was wrong.

"This kit has family." The kitsune Lord snarled at the other demons as he saw his chance at having an omega mate crashing. If a kit had a living relative then the kit would go to him or her it was kitsune law one not even a Lord could change.

"Inuyasha said the kit had no family the omega that gave birth to him died when he was young and his father was killed by the thunder brothers." Sesshoumaru told the other two demons what he knew about the kit and his family.

"Shippo's father was Takada's brother." Konohamaru felt rage as he remembered the traitor Takada's younger brother. It was a simple mission just go to the omega in the Southern lands and explains to him how the Lord of the East wished to make him his mate. Konohamaru couldn't go to the South and had to send one of his soldiers one he believed could be trusted. Instead the bastard stayed in the South and mated the omega himself and there was nothing Konohamaru could do. The kit looked like his father and his uncle, but that didn't change the fact of him wanting Shippo. "Takada is the kit's uncle he would have the final say in what happens to him."

Toga was amused he knew the kit was related to the kitsune General they did look a little alike. When he heard Takada took a mate he was so sure it was Konohamaru. While the Eastern Lord was a great warrior and a powerful Alpha, Konohamaru never realized the feelings his general had for him. Toga believed it was why Akio left Takada to being with he must have known of his feelings for the Lord. "What will you do Konohamaru now that you have the kit?"

Konohamaru snarled running a hand through his long hair pushing it from his face. "I'm not the type to blame a kit for its parents crimes and his 'mother' did nothing wrong and truly can I blame his father for falling in love?" A small smile crossed the Lord's face. "Having a kit around may be what Takada needs. I will still take the kit to him and if agreed by Takada I will help to train Shippo."

"Getting Snape to let go will not be easy." Toga watched as the Topaz dog demon glared at them standing in front of the pups. "He looks ready for battle."

Sesshoumaru ignored his father walking up to the other dog demons. Snape will not be happy about what was going to happen, but in the end he will understand and maybe agree. Sesshoumaru met Snape halfway as the other dog demon pushed the young ones behind him. The Topaz knew something was about to happen. "Lord Konohamaru of the Eastern Lands is here for the kit to take him to his relative in the East." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to small kit hiding behind Snape's right leg. "Did you know you had an Uncle your father's brother?"

Shippo nodded he remembered his papa telling him about his brother the great kitsune warrior a General and a demon to be proud of one that would fight at your side. He was told stories about how brave and wise his uncle was and what a great kitsune. "Papa told me if something happened to him I was to the East and look for my uncle that he would take care of me. The Thunder Brothers happened killing my papa and then I met Kagome and Inuyasha and stayed with them." A smile lit up Shippo's face as he turned towards the Lord of the Eastern Lands. "Do you know my uncle Lord Konohamaru? My papa said he was a great warrior."

"Yes, Takada is indeed a great warrior and a wise General very respected by his troops and his enemies. He keeps my lands safe for me and I respect him a great deal as a warrior and as a kitsune." Konohamaru smiled as he told Shippo the truth on what he felt for the kit's uncle. The kitsune didn't care that was not acting like himself he only wanted to convince the kit to come with him to his palace. Takada was loyal to him, but his nephew's safety and happiness would come first of that Konohamaru knew for a fact. "He would be so happy to see you Shippo he's been so lonely for so very long."

Shippo was overjoyed he liked the thought of having a family again one that was really his by blood. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others including Severus and Rin were very kind to him and they took very good care of him and the kit considered them family, but they weren't blood. His uncle knew his papa grew up with him and would be able to tell him stories about when he was younger. Shippo liked the idea a lot and he would be taught again. He was tired of being short and wanted another tail as soon as he could manage it. "I would like to go with my uncle."

"We will have to explain to the miko why you are leaving here Shippo." As much as Severus wanted to stop the kit from going he knew it wouldn't do any good. Shippo needed to learn from his own kind and who better than his uncle. Severus knew kitsunes didn't grow the same way as normal demons and Shippo should have at least two by now. It was for the kit's own good for him to go with Lord Konohamaru. "Lord Toga will explain to Inuyasha when his son's return."

"They may come to the Eastern palace and visit you whenever they wish it." Konohamaru found a smile on his face hating the idea of so many dogs and humans coming into his home. It was for Shippo he was doing this for to keep him happy. If that meant letting dirty humans into home than so be it as long as the kit was happy.

Toga smiled at the happy kit and how excited he was becoming at meeting his uncle. "I'll go to the village and explain to the humans about Shippo being sent to his uncle. I don't know about the miko however the slayer and monk will understand and support him."

"Shippo is there anything you would like to take with you?" Konohamaru asked gently while at the same time pushing the kit to hurry. He wanted to return to his lands this place stunk to much of humans.

"I don't have much so it's all with me already." Shippo showed the small pouch he always carried with him.

Konohamaru nodded turning to face the oldest dog demon. "Then I'll leave the explaining to you Lord Toga.

Toga smiled. "Yes, it's best if you be on your way Konohmaru."

"I will go with you." Severus said firmly because there was no telling what the older demon would say. Before following Sesshoumaru's father Severus took out a few of the chocolate frogs he carries with him for the children. "Safe journey, Shippo."

Shippo took the frogs and attached himself to Severus' leg and giving it a tight hug. "Thanks for everything, Lord Severus."

Severus smiled a small one only Shippo and Rin could see and ruffled the kit's hair in affection. "Grow and be strong, Shippo."

"I will I promise." Shippo let go of his teacher than gave Rin a hug ignoring Sesshoumaru's glare.

"Shouldn't the kit be able to say goodbye to his other friends?" Sesshoumaru kept the annoyance out of his voice. He had to be ignored and Snape was acting like he wasn't even standing in front of him.

Severus turned and looked up into Sesshoumaru's face it angered him how the silver dog was taller than he was something he wasn't used to at all. Severus was used to being the tallest one his height the only good thing he ever got from Tobias Snape. "Would you like to see Kagome before you go Shippo?"

Shippo turned his face down to look at his feet a sad look on his face. Severus grew worried through he would never admit it out loud. Konohamaru also grew worried as he went down on one knee next to the small kit. "Why so sad, Shippo?"

Shippo looked up tears in his eyes. "Kagome would cry and I don't want to see her cry."

"How about we write her a better?" Severus told the kit believing it was the better way than Shippo saying bye face to face with the emotional miko. "I can help you to write it if you like?"

"Snape and I can deliver the letter to the miko for you when we go to speak with her." Toga heard stories from both his sons about the miko and not all of them were good.

Severus guided Shippo into the cottage to write his letter. Rin went to her Sesshoumaru-sama crying silently that her friend was leaving. Sesshoumaru picked up the small human pup and wiped off her tears knowing how upset she was because the kit was leaving and he was the only friend her age. "You will see him again Rin of that I do not doubt."

Rin nodded against his shoulder. "I know Sesshoumaru-sama"

"I can take you to the East if Sesshoumaru is too busy little one." Toga grinned from ear to ear as he watched the young human smile. Rin was like a grandchild to the great Taiyoukai and like his son he wanted her to be happy.

It didn't take long for Shippo to finish his letter and with another goodbye he was going being held in Konohamaru's arms as they flew away on a youki cloud. Toga sighed; they had business to take care of in the village. "Let's go and get this over with Snape."

"Rin let us go." Sesshoumaru planned to follow he didn't trust the miko and would not let take out her anger out on Snape. As his future mate it was up to the Taiyoukai to keep him safe rather he wanted it or not.

Severus felt a headache coming on as the miko kept on crying and if that wasn't bad enough she got louder and louder. Rin was even covering her ears while Toga was fighting the urge to cover his ears out of pure will power. Sesshoumaru was clutching his claws like he wanted to sharpen them on his half brother's friend.

"You have to understand this is for the kit's own good." Toga smiled with charm despite the fact he believed his ears were bleeding.

"Shippo needs to learn from another kitsune Kagome and we should be happy for him for finding his uncle." Sango was trying to be the voice of reason. "Shippo hasn't grown at all and it's very dangerous if he can't take care of himself Kagome."

"Lord Toga said we can visit him at any time Lady Kagome." Miroku kept his eyes on Sesshoumaru the Taiyoukai was starting to get annoyed from the miko's crying. "This is for the best."

Kagome reached a hand up and wiped her tears feeling a little better now that she knew she could visit her adopted kit, but there was still something that bothered her. "Then why didn't Shippo come to say goodbye?" The miko glared and pointed at Snape. "It was your fault I know it is. You made Shippo leave before I could say goodbye."

Severus sneered and would have taken a step forward if Sesshoumaru didn't stop him by grabbing his arm. "Shippo left on his own accord and while I do hate you it was I take had Shippo write you a letter." The demon's eyes turned cold and hard. "The kit loves you and if you told him to stay he would have knowing he might never grow stronger. If you truly love him then let him go so he can become stronger." With that said Severus smirked at the humans tan turned around and began to walk off. Sesshoumaru was impressed and followed the Topaz demon. There would be no escaping him this time the Taiyoukai had something he needed to say. Rin was about to follow when she was picked up by Toga.

"Sesshoumaru needs to speak with your teacher little one." Toga gave the small girl a wink. "Sesshoumaru if successful will get you a 'mommy' isn't that nice?"

Rin looked confused for a bit and then smiled. "Severus-sama will be my mama?"

"Yep, won't that be good?" Toga was grinning.

Rin nodded beaming.

Severus sighed as he ran through the trees speeding towards home knowing no matter how fast he went Sesshoumaru's youki was still coming from behind him. Even if he did make it to his cottage and the safety of his wards the Taiyoukai wouldn't leave and would try to find a way inside. It would be better to just stop and wait for Sesshoumaru to show up and find out what he wanted. Severus didn't have to wait long for the Taiyoukai to appear in front of him.

"Is there something you wanted Lord Sesshoumaru?" Severus sneered crossing his arms over his chest letting the other demon know how annoyed he was at seeing him. "I wish to return home there are potions that need to be brewed."

"I have an offer for you, Snape." Sesshoumaru said simply keeping his eyes on Severus's face. "You are stubborn and rude however you are not afraid of me and would even stand up against me. I respect this about you Snape and all I can ask is that you listen to what I have to say."

Severus raised one perfect eyebrow at Sesshoumaru in debrief as the Taiyoukai seemed the type to only respect himself and perhaps his father. He would sense a trap or at least a blanket being put over his head. "What type of offer do you have for me Lord Sesshoumaru you think I would want?"

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk to appear on his face as he stepped closer to the other dog demon. Severus refused to step back and it amused the Taiyoukai greatly. "You value your freedom Snape something I can also respect."

"Enough just state your offer so I can turn you down and go home." Severus snarled as he glared at the taller male. He wanted to go home have some tea and brew his potions in peace, but he knew peace wouldn't come easy.

"It's simple enough I want you to return with me to the Western Lands and allow me to court you." Sesshoumaru said pleased with himself when the other demon blushed a bright red.

"Are you insane?" Severus growled hating the fact he blushed around a demon he considered one of his greater enemies. If Sesshoumaru keeps on the way he is then he would make get his name above the James Potter of those he hated the most

Sesshoumaru has been called many names behind his back however that wasn't one of them of that he was sure. Perhaps he was somewhat insane to follow the idea of taking this creature as his mate and future 'mother' of his pups. "You will be left alone with your own rooms and an area to brew your potions. You may put up as many wards as you wish to keep me and others other." Not that he would let a little magic keep him out.

"Still not a reason for me to leave my home for yours." Severus turned around to walk off when he was grabbed turned around and forced against a tree. He snarled and tried to get out from the Taiyoukai's hands.

Sesshoumaru leaned up close almost nose to nose with Severus a smirk on his face. "Shall this Sesshoumaru give you another reason?" Sesshoumaru chuckled as Snape turned his head away. "I could force you Snape to become my mate it would be easy I am stronger then you. However all I ask is a chance to prove myself." He stepped back freeing Snape and giving him some room to breathe.

Snape snarled as he took off running through the trees heading home and safety. Sesshoumaru let him go there will be more chances later onto catch his prey.


End file.
